iFall In Love With A Nub
by Nikki Adams
Summary: Sam helps Freddie get Carly to fall for him, but in the process she realizes her feelings for him. Does he feel the same way? Is Carly jealous? Does Gibby really have a girlfriend or is she a robot? All these questions will be answered. Seddie and Creddie
1. Educational Purposes

Sorry if this story is out of character, choppy, and has grammar isusses. Please don't point them out.

-Nikki

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Educational Purposes**

* * *

"**Uh Freddie."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You're a little to close."**

"**Sorry."**

**I was holding the camera while Freddie was doing his nerd segment on UBS drives. The whole time he kept scooting closer to Carly tiring to smell her hair.**

"**Freddie take your nub camera," I said almost dropping it. Luckily he caught it. **

"**Sam!" Yelled Freddie.**

"**That's my name."**

"**Anyway," Said Carly. "I'm not Sam."**

"**And I'm not Carly."**

"**And this not pudding . com."**

"**Even though I wish it were," I said sadly into the camera.**

"**We all want things Sam, sometimes we don't get them," Freddie said.**

"**Shut it Fredweird."**

"**Guys! We're kind of in the middle of a LIVE web show."**

"**Oh right," Freddie and I said at the same time.**

**We glared at each other until Carly pinched me.**

"**Ow!"**

"**You two can argue later. Right now let's wrap up the show."**

"**Uh. Remember to eat fruit."**

"**Watch iCarly."**

"**Don't flick a bear on the nose. It will attack you."**

"**We know from experience."**

**Then me and Carls looked into the camera with serious faces and nodded.**

"**Bye people of this world and others. If you are an aliens from a different planet then you guy must really have good reception there."**

"**Okay," Carly said waving. "Bye!"**

"**And we're clear."**

"**Cool. Great show guys."**

"**CARLY!" Spencer yelled.**

"**WHAT!?"**

"**I HAVE A PROBLEM!"**

"**WHAT KIND OF PROBLEM?!"**

"**A PROBLEM THAT INCLUDES MY FACE STUCK TO THE TOLIET SEAT WITH SUPER GULE!"**

"**I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO ASK HOW THAT HAPPENED!"**

"**JUST GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME!"**

"**OKAY!" Carly yelled. "Sam help Freddie carry his tech stuff to his duplex and try not to kill each other."**

"**We make no promises," I replied.**

**Carly knew I was serious sp she left with a very concerned looking face. After she was out of ear shot I elbowed Freddie in the ribs.**

"**Freddie."**

"**What?"**

"**Do you still like Carly?"**

"**Yeah. Why?"**

"**Well you never flirt, Let me rephrase that, try to flit with her anymore. The only thing you do is get in her personal bubble and make perverted comments like you notice her getting curvier everyday. You kind of give off a stalker vibe. It's no wonder she doesn't like you. But anyway, are you slowly giving up your obsession of Carly?"**

"**No. It's just what's the point. She'll never like a guy like me."**

"**She will with my help."**

"**You want to help me? Why?"**

"**It annoys me when I see you moping around and freaking Carly out. When I hurt you, you never feel the pain because your problem with Carly is causing more pain then I am. And I don't like it. Your not making tormenting you any fun at all."**

"**That would only makes sense in your world, but I kind of get it. But how would you help me?"**

"**I'm Carly's best friend. I know everything about her! I'll tell you what to say and how to act and you'll be with her within a month."**

"**Your that confident?"**

"**Yes. And remember I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart," I said opening my hand out to him.**

**He dug into his pockets, brought out his wallet and put thirty bucks on my palm.**

"**Tax."**

"**Tax?"**

"**Ten more bucks."**

"**Ten!? More like two!"**

"**Fine. Eight!"**

"**Four!"**

"**Six!"**

"**Five!"**

"**Deal."**

**He took out five more dollars and I snatched it out of his hand.**

"**So when do we meet?"**

"**How about Saturday?" He asked.**

"**Can't. I have…..stuff to do." I replied. "What about Sunday?"**

"**Church."**

"**Uh?"**

"**I have to go to Church in the morning. You don't know what Church is do you?"**

"**Uh. My Dad happens to be a preacher, you idiot!"**

"**But I thought you lived with your mom? And the way you act…"**

"**Look. My dad wasn't a priest when my parents married. After my mom had Melanie and I my parents starting fighting over stuff like religion, education, and stuff. They got a divorce and my Dad moved to New York to become a priest. Since Melanie got accepted to a boarding school in New York she gets to hang out with my Dad. I haven't seen him since I was eight. That's why Melanie is all sweet and nice. My mom doesn't take me to Mass. She has….different beliefs on God and stuff. She doesn't even feed me. So that's why I take after her. My therapist says "I only act this way to go against everything my father believes, due to the fact that he left me," whatever that means."**

**It was quiet in the room except for the fact that we could hear Spencer and Carly yelling.**

"**GET IT OFF!" Yelled Spencer.**

"**I'M TIRING!" Carly yelled back.**

"**TRY HARDER!"**

"**IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT! I MEAN WHO GULES THEIR HEAD TO A TOLEIT SEAT!?"**

"**So I'll meet you at Saint. John's tomorrow at eleven. That okay?"**

"**I guess. But you do know that you have to dress nice for church right."**

**I glared at him.**

"**I know. Just don't expect me to ware a dress."**

"**That would be a sight to see." I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the door.**

"**Hey Carly said you had to help me take this to my duplex."**

"**Carly says a lot of things, most of which I don't do." **

**While I was walking down the hall I could heard Freddie say "What have I gotten myself into?"**

* * *

**I was waiting outside of Saint John's when Sam arrived. She was warring a jean skirt, a purple blouse, converse high tops, and amethyst jeweled earrings with her hair in a pony tail. Sam sat next to me when we got inside. She looked really nervous. It was like she expected someone to jump out and take a picture of her in a girly skirt. **

"**Sam?" I whispered.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You okay?"**

"**I'm fine. It's just I haven't been in a Church since I was eight. There's a different feeling here."**

**Before I could answer the pianist starting playing. **

**Now I know your suppose to pay attention in Church, but the whole time I was staring at Sam. I never thought I would live to see her ware a skirt-of her own free will and from her own closet no less. She kind of looked like her twin sister, Melanie, except for the converse. **

**After Mass was over Sam flicked the back of my head.**

"**What was that for?"**

"**Why are you staring at me? Do I have something in my teeth?"**

"**No. I was staring because I'd never thought I'd see you ware a skirt again."**

"**Whatever. Let's just head to Groovy Smoothies."**

* * *

**When we arrived Sam left to use the restroom. She took forever! When she finally came out she was wearing jeans, a "I'm with stupid" t-shirt, an Abbey awn jacket, and her hair was down with a headband pushing back her bangs. **

"**Girls change slow."**

"**Boys think slow. I take that back. Most boys don't think at all."**

**I glared at her as we sat down at a table.**

"**Okay. I'm going to tell you some facts about Carly that you'll need to know if you want to date here. You might want to write this down."**

"**Way ahead of you," I said taking out a notepad and a pen.**

**She shook her head and continued.**

"**Her favorite color is pink……favorite flower is a tulip…..has an obsession with ice tea…..loves the band cuddle fish…….she likes to go to movies with dates…….her favorite store is Build A Bra."**

**She went on to name other facts about Carly. Lets just say Sam knows EVERYTHING about Carly. Personally I find that kind of creepy.**

"**So lets look at the types of guys Carly liked. She liked Jake, who played guitar and was a pretty boy. She like Griffin who was a bad boy. She like, oh what's his name? The one guy she spit in his face. Well he was a jock. And finally she like Shane. Who was a nerd, like you. So you might have a chance, if you can not be so boring, ugly, or nubish."**

"**Your so rude."**

"**Yeah you have to know your cons before we can change them into pros. Dang! Those are a lot of cons!"**

**I glared daggers at her.**

"**Don't worry. I'm sure you have some pros, like……uh. Go get me a smoothie."**

"**Why should I?"**

"**One, I need to think of your pros, which will take a while. Two, you owe me. An three, I thirsty! Now I'm hungry. Get me a burger while your at it."**

**I rolled my eyes and got her food.**

"**Wait," called Tibo.**

'**What?"**

"**Tell your girlfriend she owes me twenty bucks! Do you want to buy a pickle?" He asked pointing a stick with pickles on it, in my face.**

"**No Tibo. And what girlfriend?"**

"**The one over there, who's stealing that ids muffin."**

**I turned and saw Sam arguing with an 8 year old over a muffin a that was on an empty table.**

"**She's not my girlfriend"**

"**Well she should be. You two look good together."**

"**Whatever," I replied walking back to Sam, who was happily chopping down on her muffin.**

"**So where were we? Oh yeah. Carls. Besides liking any type of guy,, she likes guys who can kiss well."**

"**I wouldn't know the first thing to do, if I had to kiss her."**

"**I know this is an awkward question, but have you kiss anyone besides……..me?"**

**I blushed and looked down at my shoes.**

"**No," I mumbled.**

"**Well you need to be a good kisser. So since your first and last kiss was with me, you need practice. Okay. Follow me."**

**She dragged me out of Groovy Smoothies and into an alley. Then she pushed me against an wall and took a deep breath.**

"**Remember I'm only doing this for educational purposes." **

**Then she French kissed me. I won't go into to detail because I'd gross you out.**

"**I can't believe I just did that. You owe me big! Anyway, if you do exactly what I just did then she'll love you," Sam said after we pulled apart. "Oh and tell no one, and I mean no one, about this Benson or you are so dead."**

"**Kay," I squeaked.**

"**Well I think that's enough for today."**

"**Wait when will I get to use all the stuff you told me?"**

"**Soon, just don't get your panties in a twist." She said leaving.**

**So that's how all week went for me. Sam telling me facts about Carly, me buying her food, and her kiss-I mean educating me on sharing spit. But today, Saturday was when we were going to put Sam's little plan into action. Hopefully I don't get killed in the process. Wish me luck.**

**-Freddie**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please comment/review! I don't care if you're a unicorn, a hobo, or the Canadian presidents daughter, just click the darn green and white button! :D

-Love Nikki


	2. Operation: Turn Nub Into Bad Boy

**Chapter 2**

**Operation: Turn Nub Into Bad Boy**

* * *

"Hello?"

"I have the perfect plan!"

"Sam?"

"Yeah. What you already forgot the sound of my voice? Anyway I know the perfect way you can get Carly. I call it Operation: Turn Nub Into Bad Boy."

"And you just thought of it at four in the morning?"

"It's not four, oh it is."

"What are you doing up anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep. Drank too much red bull."

"No kidding. So what this plan of yours?"

"Well Carly liked Griffin, who was a bad boy. Carly likes me and, well I wouldn't say I'm the perfect role model. This proves that Carly likes the bad image. So all we have to do is turn you into a bad boy! I'm a genius, right?"

"I'd rather not answer that question."

"Rudeness! Anyway open your window."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm cold!" she said hanging up.

I crawled out of bed and opened my window. And what do ya know. Sam crawled through. She looked me up and down.

"Nice boxers."

I looked down and realized I was wearing the fantastic four boxers my mom gave me for Christmas.

"Are those anti bacterial too?"

"I stopped wearing those!"

"But yesterday I gave you a wedgie and you were wearing anti bacterial briefs."

I blushed.

"It was laundry day!"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Now what are you doing here?"

"Well isn't some one grumpy when they don't get eight hours of sleep."

I glared at her.

"Just get some clothes on, and grab two jackets," she commanded.

"Why two?"

"I forgot mine."

* * *

After I put on some jeans, a polo, and got two jackets we walked down the fir escape and onto seventh avenue.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I just want to know what the heck is going on."

"Ever heard the saying "silence is golden"?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well shh!"

We walked in silence down three blocks then turned on Devonshire. Devonshire was really creepy. All the shops were painted black, navy blue, and dark green. Poison ivy grew on almost every building and most of the road was crack and had ditches in them. My mom never let me go down this street because most of the people who worked here were pickpocketers, rapists, thugs, intoxicated people, bar tenders, and professional wrestlers.

"Sam what are we doing here?"

"Getting stuff."

"Very specific."

"Now be quiet. We don't want to wake up John."

"John?"

"This guy who I got off the wrong foot with. Sadly I can't beat him up. He's like 6 something and really buff."

"What did you do to make him mad?"

"It was his own fault. See I was just-we're here."

I turned. We we're standing in front of bar called Carl's Pub.

"You coming? "

"Uhhh.," was my answer.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. There were a bunch of drunk guys laughing while playing pool and a group of very attractive girls handing out shots.

"This way," Sam said leading me towards the back where a muscular man with dark black hair.

"Hi Sammy. Who's your friend?"

"I told you not to call me Sammy!"

"Sorry."

"Carl this is Freddie. Freddie this is my mom's current boyfriend Carl."

"You her boyfriend?" he asked me.

"What? No. We're just friends. Why does everyone always ask that."

"Anyway," Sam said. "Is my stuff here yet?"

"Yeah. In the back."

"Thanks."

She walk towards a door near us and walk in. She came back carrying a huge bundle wrapped in a tan cloth. Then she sat down at a table and I sat next to her.

"So what's in the cloth?"

"Stuff we're going to use to complete my plan," she said unwrapping the stuff.

Inside was three cans of graffiti, a bobby pin, confetti, duct tape, whip cream, a permanent marker, a UBS drive, and a pink bikini.

"Good. It's all here. Now let's go."

"Go where?"

"Our school, duh!"

"But it's Saturday and it's like four a.m."

"Yeah. Perfect for sneaking into school."

"But don't you usually try to sneak out of school?"

"Oh, the irony."

"Well how will we get into the school? It's lock."

"Uh have you forgotten your standing in the presence of a professional lock picker? My record so far is three minutes."

* * *

When we arrived at school I found out Sam was telling the truth, for once. She did pick the lock, and under three minutes. Really impressive.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked after we went inside.

"We are going to destroy school property and make sure we get caught. If we get caught the whole school will know who've changed into a bad boy. And Carly will fall in love with you. No there's a camera there, there, and over there. Make sure it's filming you, but make it look like you don't know it's there."

"There's one problem."

"What?"

"If my mom finds out about this I'm dead."

"That's a risk you have to be willing to take. Now come on!"

* * *

By the time we finished our little project it was seven.

"Crap! Sam if my mom see's I'm not home-"

"I know, I know. You'll be dead. But don't worry. I'll come with you and explain to Miss Benson why you were out with me. Oh that really doesn't sound good. Be positive. I'm a really good liar so maybe we won't be in to much trouble."

"We're doomed."

* * *

"And that is why I need Freddie's assistance."

"Really? That all happened?" asked my mom.

"Would I lie? Miss Benson, I can assure you that Freddie was safe and sound the whole time. It's lucky he was there or Gibby would never had made it."

"Well that's my little Freddie," mom said pinching my cheek.

"Now Samantha would you like some more ham?"

"Oh no. I ate some much already, and please, call me Sam."

"Oh please do. I couldn't possible finish all this."

"Well, if you insist," Sam said right before she started chowing down on some ham.

"I'm so glad you three we're alright. And tell Gibby I hope he feels better. The lama didn't kick him to hard, did it?"

"No I think Gibson with be alright."

"Wonderful. Samantha, I mean Sam, to tell you the truth I always that you were….ill tempered. But you seem very nice. All of Freddie's wild stories about you tormenting him seen so unrealistic. I knew they were untrue. I'm sure he only said those things because he likes you."

"Mom!," I whined.

"Not now Freddie. Why don't you go take a tick bath and I'll just show Sam here your baby pictures. You were just the cutest baby ever."

"Mom, I'm sure she doesn't want to see them."

"Don't be silly Freddie. I'd love to. Oh you know what. I even brought my cell phone. I can take pictures of the pictures and show them to everyone. That way your mother doesn't have to lug that big book around," Sam said smirking.

"Oh what a wonderful idea."

"But-"

"Fredward Benson! Tick bath, now!"

"Fine," I said stomping towards the bathroom.

* * *

"You just had to show everyone the baby pictures didn't you?"

"Ah Fredwad everyone should be able to see these. You were so cute. Unlike now. Now you're just-"

"Hey guys," Said Carly.

"Hi Carls," Sam and I said at the same time.

We glared at each other then Sam slapped me. I slapped her back. Carly just started at us.

"Anyway…Who Freddie your wearing a new look."

I had on loose jeans, converse, and a black t-shirt with skulls on it. Sam had decided I needed a whole new unnubish, bad boy wardrobe so she took me to the mall on Sunday.

**_Flashback:_**

"Hand me your belt, and un tuck your shirt."

"But it feels unnatural with out it tuck," I complained.

"Uh. Just un tuck it!"

"Fine."

"Now turn around."

I turned.

"There. Perfect, wait no. It's doesn't look right from the back. We can't get that."

"Then what will we get? I've tried on over forty outfits!"  
"Don't yell at me! I'm wasting precious ham eating time for this!"

"Well I'm wasting precious tech time!"

"Please, some people actually have needs, like ham and fat cakes, which are more important then computers, iPods, and other nerdy stuff!"

"Only in your world."

"Shut up and try this one on."

**_Later:_**

"Wow you actually don't look so nerdish in that one. It's amazing."

"I tried this outfit on a half hour ago. First you didn't like it and now you do?"

"Well yeah. Hey it's always good to take a second look."

"Whatever."

"Okay so we'll get this, this, this, this, and oh I almost forgot. I got you these," she said holding up a pair of anti bacterial underwear.

I glared daggers at her and she smiled.

"Oh and did I mention you'll be paying for all this, oh and this French vanilla capachino."

"As expected from Princess Puckett."

**_End of flashback_**

"Uh. Yeah," I said coldly.

"Oh. So how did your science project go?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know if you did well, because you're my friend."

"I did good."

I didn't want to be mean to Carly, but Sam said that it would make Carly more attracted to me.

"Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson! To the principals office, now!" Yelled principal Franklin over the intercom.

Sam and I smiled at each other while Carly looked at us confused.

"What did you two do?"

"You'll find out later,' I said walking past her and towards the principals office.

* * *

"Funny faces painted onto the employees pictures. Lockers full of whip cream. Pink, lime, and blue graffiti used to spell hobnockers on the gym floor. Chairs duct taped to the ceiling. The schools founding principal's statue dressed in a pink bikini. Confetti covering the hall ways. And a UBS dive that was put into my computer with a file that contained pictures of Gibby, shirtless. I expected this from Sam, but you Freddie? My straight A student. Never been absent. Never had a missing homework assignment. Never had a detention. Never been sent to the principal's office. And never broke the rules. So why did you two do this?" Asked principal Franklin.

"Principal Franklin life is short. So I decided to live a little and have some fun," I replied.

"So fun to you is destroying school property?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Both of you have DETENTION!" yelled principal Franklin. "And I'll be calling both of your mothers.

"I'm sorry Ted, but our mothers are not home."

"Oh and where are they?"  
"Florida."

"When will they be coming back?"

"Oh, about a month. You know how my mom is. She's always taking off with out a word and appearing a month later with a new boyfriend."

"You two are very lucky your mothers aren't in Seattle. If they were you two would have double the trouble."

"Well Freddie would. My mom doesn't really care."

"True. Now back to the matter art hand. You two will have detention for a month."

"A…a month?" I asked.

"Yes a month. Now get out of my office before Miss Briggs sees you. Then you'd be in real trouble."

We ran out of their like Sam runs after an ice cream truck.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? What? Please comment/review!**

**-Nikki**


	3. Pretending, Learning, & Epically Failing

**Chapter 3**

**Pretending, Learning, and Epically Failing.**

* * *

"Ow!" I yelled.

Sam laughed.

"Did you really have to spitball me?"

"Yes. Don't be such a wuss."

I frowned and crumpled a piece of paper into a ball and threw it at her head.

"Oh! I've been hit!" She yelled sarcastically, falling off her chair.

"Miss Puckett! Get off the floor" said Miss Briggs. "Jaden! Mark! Stop throwing paper airplanes! Gibby put you shirt on! Freddie, put that laptop away!"

"Yes Miss Briggs." We all said.

"Now let's listen to the wonderful sound of Scottish bagpipe music" she said pressing play on a remote.

Loud bagpipe music blasted through an amplifier. We all covered our ears and cried out in pain.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Yelled Sam.

Miss Briggs didn't listen, she just turned it up more. Everyone screamed louder.

"Quiet!"

We all stop yelling, but we didn't remove our hands.

"This is all your fault," Sam hissed.

"How is this my fault?" I asked.

"If you weren't so obsessed with Carly we wouldn't be in detention."

"You were the one who came up with the plan of destroying school property."

"You went with it. Why didn't you stop me?"

"If I tried you would just hit me."

"I'd hit you whether you did something or not. You should be used to it by now."

"You two. Stop whispering!" Yelled Miss Briggs.

So that's how my first detention went. Miss Briggs yelling., Loud bagpipe music playing, and Sam harassing me. Oh the fun.

* * *

"Okay part two of operation: turn nub into bad boy or operation: bad boy for short, is about to commence."

"And what is part two?" I asked.

"Well you need to know how to pick locks, pick pocket, and shop lift."

"But that's like, being a thief."

"Exactly. Thieves are bad."

"How many parts are they to this operation?"

"Six."

"Six?"

"Are you def? Like I said, there are six parts."

"What are all the parts?"

"Well you need to know how to flirt and how to cuss. You already know how to pull pranks and break the rules. And now I will teach you how to pickpocket, pick locks, and lift shop. So let's go!"

* * *

Sam dragged me into Kroger where she demonstrated how to pick pockets. She stole some guys wallet, took out twenty dollars and returned the wallet. When I tried to pick pocket this old ladies coat pocket she saw me and hit me with her purse in the kiwis. Then when Sam tried to show me how to pick locks with her special equipment I ended up breaking all her pins so she beat the crap out of me. Finally she took me to CVS and showed me how to shop lift simple things like key chains, gum, and pens. When I tried to shop lift a chocolate bar the lady at the register kept staring at me. I never got a chance to even try to steal anything. I know, epic fail.

* * *

"Uh. What a waste! Fredly you can't do anything!" Sam said when we were in a cab.

"I can!"

"I meant stuff that doesn't include being a nerd."

I glared at her.

"Careful. Your face might stay like that. You know, that would be an improvement though."

"Your mean."

"And your nerdy."

"She has a point," Said the cab driver.

"Hey!"

"Finally! Someone agrees with me!"

"You kids are cute. How long have you been dating?"

"We're not dating!" Sam and I yelled.

"Okay, okay. No need to yell."

"Our stop is here," Sam said.

I paid the guy and we head up towards my duplex.

"Okay so all we have left to do is….Oh. Hi Carly," Sam said.

Carly was opening her door to go inside when she saw us.

"Hi guys. I can't believe you! Whip cream in the lockers! A bikini on ridge ways founder! Hobnockers on the gym floor!"

"Hey you forgot the confetti covering the hallways and the file we put on Principal's Franklins computer of Gibby, shirtless. And we didn't put whip cream in your locker."

"Guys! How could you! I except this from Sam, but you Freddie? Why?"

"I just wanted to have some fun."

"And you define fun as helping Sam sneak into school at night, do graffiti, hack into the principal's computer, spray whip cream in our peers lockers, throwing confetti through out the school, and putting bikinis on statues?"

"Um…yeah."

"Your so bad. So how did your mom react to this?"

"I told Franklin our mom's were in Florida so his mom doesn't know," Sam said.

"You guys are insane!"

"We know," Sam replied.

"So You coming over?" Carly asked.

"Uh, no. We we're just heading towards Freddie's," said Sam.

"Freddie's?"

"Yeah. To do, um homework. We have to do extra as punishment," I replied.

"Uh, okay. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We have iCarly."

"We can't. We have detention."

"What about after detention?" Carly asked.

"We have stuff to do." Sam replied.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah stuff," Sam said dragging me into my duplex.

* * *

"You need to know how to flirt. When you talk to Carly you can't send off your useful stalker vibe."

"I know how to flirt and I do not give off a stalker vibe."

"Oh really. Okay then. Pretend I'm Carly. Try and flirt with me. Try to ask me out on a date."

"Hi Carly."

"Hi," Sam said in a high pitched voice.

"Carly doesn't sound like that."

"So? Just go with it."

"Um, I like your hair. It's really, uh you know, nice. It smells like oranges."

"My hair smells like oranges? I don't like oranges. Oh my God! You smelled my hair? Weirdo."

"Carly wouldn't call me a weirdo."

"She would if you smelled her hair. No your right. She's just to nice. Anyway back to pretending."

"So I was wondering if you, um, uh, want to go to the Groovy Smoothies with me?"

"Sure. I'll ask Sam if she's free."

"Sam!"

"Yeah Sam."

"No I meant you Sam. I just asked Carly out so she should say yes."

"No she shouldn't. Your too deep in the friends zone. She would just get me to come. You actually need to make it sound like a fun date. We always go to the Groovy Smoothies. You need to take her to see a movie or something."

"Okay. Let me try again."

"Fine."

"What's up Carly?"

"The sky, birds, clouds, the ceiling…."

"Right. So what's new with you?"

"These sun glasses," Sam said taking a pair from her purse, putting them on, and making a funny face.

I laughed.

"So why did you come over?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with me?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Sam," I groaned.

"Well you have to ask me with enthusiasm."

"Would you like to go on a date with me to the movies?"

"Hmmm. Definitely."

"Definitely?"

"Definitely maybe."

"Ugh. Sam it's a yes or no question."

"But I'm not Carly so we don't now what she would say. So for now it's a maybe. And for the record, you can't flirt."

* * *

After Sam went over many pick up lines, compliments, and cheesy quotes she decided she should teach me how to cuss. Now I won't put down what she said because if my mother is read this she would tuck my ear, put soap in my mouth, and ground me for the rest of my life. And mom if you are reading this, Sam made me! She held me against my will! I swear! She isn't this sweet girl she pretends to be. She's really a viscous demon! Okay well I got to go. Sam's over and if she sees this she'll kill me. So later.

* * *

**Please comment/review! I don't care if you hate it! Just tell me! I want to know your opinions!**

**-Nikki**

**P.S. I would like to thank my friend Roxanne. I'm giving her half credit for the story so far because she came up with the idea of Freddie becoming a bad boy. I thought of that, but I never thought of i the way she did. So I'm going to say something I neverthought I would say in my life. She is a genusi. There I said it, well typed it. Now I only typed that bcause I'm being held agaist my will. She's holding a nife to my throat right now. She's only letting me type this because she thinks no one will belive me. But if you belive. Great! Help! S.O.S. (Save Our Sara)! Okay bye, for now!**


	4. Spin The Bottle

**Chapter 4**

**Spin The Bottle**

* * *

"Hey Sam. If you taught me six things, does that mean I'm ready to ask Carly out?" I asked.

"Yes, but first you must remove this pebble from my hand." she replied.

"That's a fat cake."

"Fine. Then you must remove this fat cake from my hand. If you can, then we know you are ready."

I tried to snatch it out of her hand but she just ran away.

"Hey!"

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"No fat cake, no Carly."

I chased her around my living and knock many things over in the process. Finally I tackled her to the floor.

"Dude! When did you get so strong?"

"Same time the voice changed."

"Why does everybody ask that? It's not that shocking that I'm strong, is it?" I thought.

I took the fat cake out of her hand and put it in my mouth.

"My fat cake! Jerk! I said to take it, not to eat it!"

We laughed, but stop as soon as we heard the front door open. We looked up and saw Carly standing there.

"I just came over to return…..uh. This is the "stuff" that you guys do? Wrestle?"

"Um, no. We we're just doing homework when Sam took my fat cake. I was tiring to get it back," I said.

"Now that I believe. Anyway here's your camera. Spencer decided it's spring cleaning time, so he needed to clear the studio."

"Thanks," I said getting off Sam and taking the camera.

"Wendy's having a party tonight so would do you guys want to come?"

"Sure," Sam and me said at the same time.

"We have to stop doing that." Sam said.

Carly laughed.

"Okay I'll see you guys there," She said closing the door behind her.

"Freddie this is the perfect place to get with Carly!"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely! I got to go home, so wear something unnubish. Later!"

"Later."

* * *

When I got to Wendy's house I found out she invited the entire school. It's a good thing her house was a mansion. After getting lost a couple times tiring to find the bathroom, I saw Sam drinking lots of red bull and pigging out on ham. Typical. Then I saw Carly talking to Wendy, Roxanne and Mia. Mia was pouring chocolate syrup, from a bottle, into her mouth. I was way to nervous to talk to Carly so I went over to Sam.

"Drinking that much red bull isn't good for your health."

"Standing next to me when I'm hungry isn't good for your health," she replied.

"Touché."

"Uh? Don't use such big words. Only nubs use big words."

"Then you need to learn new words if you don't understand."

"I know all the words I need to know. Like ham, fat cakes, nub, chizz, and mama."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hi guys. Let's go play," Carly said leading us to the room next to us.

"Play what?" I asked.

"Spin the bottle."

* * *

We sat in a big circled that include Shane, Wendy, Jonah, Mia, Roxanne, Jake, Gibby, and this really mean, really skinny, really short ninth grader named Olivia. O-butt for short.

Wendy went first. She spun the bottle and it landed on Jake. They kissed and then Jake spun it. It landed on Shane. They looked at each other.

"Uh just spin it again," Shane said.

This time it pointed to Roxanne. They quickly kissed and then she spun it. It landed on Gibby! Roxanne looked like she was going to be sick so she ran out of the room. Gibby spun the bottle and it landed on Mia. They kissed, Mia turned green, and screamed "Gross!" while running out of the room. Gibby sighed and spun again. This time it landed on O-butt. She smirked and french kissed him. She wouldn't let go so he just sat their flapping his arms around. It took me, Carly, Sam, and Shane to pull her off him. When he finally was free he ran out of the room with Olivia right behind him. Wendy said she would go again. She spun it and just her luck. It landed on Jonah. She quickly kissed him and he spun it. I watched, painfully, as Johan kisse Carly. It was soon over and now it was Carly's turn to spin the bottle.

"Please land on me! Please land on me! Please land on-Yes!" I thought.

The bottled had pointed me! This was the best day of my life! Carly looked at me awkwardly and leaned in. I did the same and soon are lips were touching. It was…nice. Sweet. She tasted like coconut and pineapple. So like pina calodas. After we pulled apart I saw her blush. I looked away and turned the bottle and it spun. It felt like forever, but it finally landed on Sam!

"Uh," I said.

"Just kiss already," Wendy said.

We leaned in and kissed. I could heard people going oooh. I know it was probably weird to see two people who hate each others guts kiss. Anyway after what felt like forever we pulled apart. We stared at each other until Carly nudged Sam and told her it was her turn.

Carly's and Sam's kisses were so different. Oddly Carlys was rough and hard, but Sam's was soft and sweet. The total opposites of their personalities. When I kissed Carly it was nice, but it was, it was like it was missing something. Carly was my dream girl, but kissing her was like….kissing a fish. But I'm sure it was just awkward for her so the kiss wasn't as special as I thought it would be. I mean kissing in front of your friends is strange so of coarse the kiss would have no spark, right?

The sound of groaning woke me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw Sam frowning and Jonah smirking. Apparently her bottle landed in front of Jonah, her ex boyfriend.

"This is worse then kissing Fredward! No offense."

Before I could retort Jonah grab Sam's face and kissed her. The kissed lasted about thirty seconds. It was a strange sight. Jonah holding Sam tight while she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to push him away from him. After he let go Sam slapped him and stormed out of the room. I stood up and was about to go after her when Carly grabbed my arm.

"We need to talk," she whispered in my ear.

She lead me out to Wendy's back yard and we sat down on a swing set.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Us. And Sam."

* * *

Lately Sam and Freddie had been hanging out with out me. At first I was happy they were finally getting along, but then I felt excluded. Sam never came over so my fridge was always full, which felt really strange. Freddie never watched me come home from his peephole. He never made perverted comments about my appearance. He didn't even stalk me anymore. It felt weird without him watching me. Then it got worse. He changed. He turned into a bad boy. Don't get me wrong I kind of like it. It's hot and all, but he is always getting called into the principals office with Sam. He's always hanging out with Sam! I thought about it and I realized I was jealous. I was jealous when they had their first kiss together. I was jealous now. And I would probable be jealous if they keep hanging out like this.

"Freddie are you and Sam dating?" I asked.

"What? No. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It's just that you two are always hanging out."

"You aren't jealous are you?" he asked.

"I….Freddie do you, do you still like me?"

"Of course."

"Then why don't you show it anymore?"

He started laughing.

"Sam decided she would help me get with you. She said not showing that I cared would make you miss me and then you'd want to kiss me."

"Sam knows me so well."

"So you don't mean you-"

"Freddie I like you. I like like you. I just realized that now. I miss my stalker."

"You miss me? But I'm right here."

"Uh. I miss you showing affection. I miss you hanging out with me. Truth is I am jealous. And because of that I want you to do something."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Before you could say hobnockers, our lips were touching.

* * *

Little did this couple know that something, or should I say someone, was watching them.

* * *

**Okay sorry seddie fans. I know this chapter was creddie, but don't give up hope! Seddie has a chance! And so does creddie. Keep reading and you will find out which couple wins! I know you hate me! Just comment/review and I promise I'll shut-up…..probably not.**

**-Nikki**


	5. A Little Horror, A Little Romance

**Chapter 5**

**A Little Horror, A Little Romance**

* * *

"No you hang up. No. Awww. No you! No way. Come on. You hang up. No you," Carly said into the phone.

"Here. I'll hang up," I said grabbing her cell and pressing end.

"Hey! I was talking to Freddie!"

"Yeah. For the last three hours!"

"I have not been-oh. It's five already? Uh."

"If you want to talk to him why not just go to his duplex?"

"His mom."

"You scared of his mom? You have to get used to her. She's going to be your mother in law you know. Besides she's not that bad."

Carly stared at me opened mouthed.

"What?"

"You! The one who makes cracks about her almost everyday, now say she ain't that bad?!"

"Well once you hang out with her she isn't that bad. She makes really good ham. Plus she's only protective of Freddie because she loves him so much."

"Fine if you aren't scared of her then go over there and give Freddie this," she handed me a later.

It was tan and had a pair of red lips on it.

"Uh okay," I said walking out the door and opening Freddork's.

"Is that you Sam?" asked Miss Benson asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"Freddie's out on the fire escape. Be careful! I don't want you two falling off the ledge."

"Okay."

I walked out to their fire escape and found Freddie sitting in a lawn chair, clicking away on his laptop.

"Hey," I said sitting down on the lawn chair next to him.

"Hey. So you okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen you since the party. You know. Since after Jonah-"

"Don't even say it. I hate the guy more then I thought was possible! But he was a good kisser."

"So why did ya come over?"

"So now I have to have a reason to hang out here?"

"No it's just. You hate me. And we're done with operation: turn nub into bad boy."

"I don't think we ever finished. You failed like every task."

"Every?"

"Well not cussing," I replied. "Or kissing," I said quietly.

He eyed me funny.

"I came over because Carly wouldn't shut up about you and then she just ignored me and talked to you for three hours."

"Oh, What did she say about me?"

"You know. Just stuff she notices. She says she likes your smile, your eyes, how cute you look when I'm beating you up. She really likes how adorable you look when you try to fight back. And she likes the way your muscles ripple when your fencing."

"She said all that?" he asked.

"More or less."

"Uh! What am I saying?! Carly never said any of that! She doesn't notice the way his bangs brush into his eyes, or the way-whoa! Where did that come from?" I thought.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled.

"Uh? Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Ah."

"Here. Carly wanted me to give this to you this," I said giving him the letter. "This is why I came over. She was to scared of her mother-in-law to come over."

He looked at me oddly.

"Wha-oh. We're not married."

"Frednub please. She's your dream girl. No one, I mean no one! Thought you end up with her, but you did. I guess anything's possible now. So you two will get married, unless you somehow manage to screw up your relationship with her."

It was silent as he opened Carly's letter. I scooted closer to him so I could read it.

"These past weeks with you have been the best. Since it is our month anniversary this Friday would you like to go to La Chantal's with me? Love, Carly."

La Chantal's was a very fancy, very romantic, very expensive, restaurant.

"Yeah this month has been a blast! My best friends ignoring me. Freddie doesn't hang out with me, so I'm bored to death with out beating him up. Even if I do see them their all lovey dovey. It's disgusting!" I thought.

"Freddie?"

"Hmm?" He said turning his head towards me.

Since I had to lean closer to him to read our faces were only a few inches away.

"You know we have detention Friday? It's our last one."

"Yeah. I guess Carly will just have to wait a little bit."

"Okay, but Friday is our hang out night."

"Really? How could he forget? Fore a whole month we have been doing homework (well he did mine), shopping, going to all the places to take Carly on dates, and watching all the horror, comedy, and chick flick movies to take Carly to, but on Fridays w go to Groovie Smoothies. It was our "take a break from school, match making, and parents day". For weeks we haven't hung out because he has a fencing match, Carly wants to hang out with him, or his mom is taking him to the doctor for his weekly check up. I thought this week would be different. Silly me," I thought bitterly.

"Oh, yeah. I thought since we finished operation: bad boy we were done doing that. Um, is it okay if we skip this one?"

"Uh, sure. I was really looking forward to it."

"You were?" he asked surprised.

"I….no, it's…well, I…Forget it," I replied, realizing just how close our lips were.

Our lips were only three centimeters away. I closed my eyes.

"Freddie! Did you take a tick bath?!" yelled Miss Benson.

"Yes!"

"Did what I think almost happen, almost happen?" I asked myself.

"Um. Well I should probable go tell Carly my reply," he said getting up.

"Right. I'll just, um, go with you. Carly will probably be, uh, concerned if I don't get back soon. She would probably think I killed you."

"Yeah.

"AKWARD!" I thought to myself.

* * *

When we arrived at Carly's I went to the kitchen and opened her fridge to look for some ham.

"Carly?" Freddie called.

Carly came running down the steps and hug Freddie. Freddie grab Carly's hand and they sat down on the couch.

"I'd love to go, but I don't think I can afford it."

She laughed.

"Don't be crazy. I'm paying. I have been saving money for this night all month. I finally have enough."

"Carly you can't pay. That's the guys job."

"Uh! I can if I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"It's our month university! Of course I'm sure."

Carly then put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He did the same. I felt sick to my stomach. I was never good around mushy stuff, but every time I saw Freddie and Carly were together, even before they were boyfriend and girlfriend, I felt ill. My heart always hurt, I got a headache, and I wanted nothing more than to strangle Freddie.

"Whoa! I did not need to see that!" I said standing in front of them, with a piece of ham in my hand.

Carly and Freddie pulled apart.

"Sorry to interrupt you love birds, but Thursday is wrestling night."

I sat down in between them, put my feet on the table, and flip the T.V. on.

"Uh Sam, don't you have a T.V. at home?" Carly asked.

I knew she wanted me to go home, but I didn't feel like it.

"Yes, but my mom is home."

"So?"

"She just bought a bunch of bikini's and she's trying to "break them in"."

"Oh. Can we change the channel?"

"I guess," I said changing the channel to Saw 5.

"How many saw movies are there? I mean just how many ways can you crave a person with a chainsaw?" asked Carly.

I glared at her.

"IDK. And Saw is not about a guy killing people with a chain saw. Look it's either this or Gore Night."

"Whatever. Go to Gore Night. Anything is better then this crap."

"Okay."

Gore night was the most well, goriest movie, bloodiest, sickest, and the best pee your pants, movie, ever! Usually I'm okay with stuff like this, but this movie was rated X stuff. Carly only lasted twenty minutes. She ran to the bathroom to puke and never came back. So me and Frednub here were alone. I didn't want to show Freddie I was scared so I tried to put on a brave face, but inside I was scared to death. This movie was scaring the crap out of me. I must have been making a worried face because Freddie touched my hand. I looked at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Absolutely, fine," I said a octave higher then usual.

"Your scared."

"Am not."

"Are too," Freddie said smiling.

"I an no-OH GOD!" I yelled.

On the T.V. blood splattered everywhere and this guy with his face half eaten away appeared holding a butcher knife.

"Good Lord!" I cried holding onto Freddie's arm.

The next scenes were so gross I can't describe them or you'd have nightmares for the rest of your life and you would sue me. I was so scared I buried my face into his chest. This close to him I could smell his cologne. I was ready to laugh when I recognized the smell as the "It's tight dawg" Randy Jackson cologne he stole from Miss Briggs. Anyway, feeling his body heat let me know I wasn't alone, and that if that creepy dud from the movie came to eat me I have someone to use as a human shield.

Eventually I removed my head, but I closed my eyes and he let me hold his hand.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Your so lame. Randy Jackson cologne?"

"Hey! It's tight dawg."

I manage to laugh, but it turned into a scream due to the screen. After the movie was finally over I looked at q clock it was 1 A.M. I sighed. I was to lazy to go home so I sat down next to Freddie.

* * *

"Sam you it's 1 A.M.? We have to go to scho-" I didn't brother to finish my sentence. Sam was already asleep on my shoulder. I sighed. I might as well close my eyes for a little bit. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Please comment and reveiw! Btw my friend Mia will be doing an african rain dance in a later chapter. Lol! She so hates me right now.**


	6. The Bet

**Chapter 6**

**The Bet**

**

* * *

**

When I woke up I found myself laying on Freddie's shoulder.

"Urrgh!" I screamed backing away from him.

I heard Carly laugh. I looked up and found her eating a bowl of cereal. I don't know why she was laughing. If I found my best friend asleep on my boyfriend's shoulder I'd be ticked.

"Uuuhhh."

"It's okay," she said putting her bowl in the sink. "It's six right now. You still have time to take a quick shower and change. I left some cloths you can borow up stairs on my bed.

"Um. Thanks."

I nudged Freddie and tried to get him to wake up.

"Dorkface! Wake up! Your going to be late."

He groane and rubbed his eyes.

"Where am I? Oh crap! My mom must be so peeved! What time is it?!" he yelled.

"Six," Carly replied, calmly.

His eyes widen. He jumped up and ran out the door.

It was silent and akward the whole morning. It was also painful. See apparently the only cloths Carly had that were in my size were girly and dafidily cloths. So I went to school wareing converse high tops, a abacrombie top, and a skrit. Since I was in a rush my hair was in a pony tail. Well at least Carly didn't make me ware make up.

* * *

When we got to school evreybody was staring at me. I guess people were wondering if I was tring to impress another guy.

"I might as well join cheerleading," I mumbled slamming my locker shut.

"Well actully.....," Carly began.

"What now?"

"Try outs are coming up and I don't want to go alone."

"Don't even kid like that!"

"I'm not!"

"No! Besides Wendy is tiring out."

"Yeah, but were not like best friends."

"Don't play the best friend trick."

"Please! I'll buy you ham!"

I froze. This is why she wasn't ticked. This was why she was so nice to me this morning. She wanted to get on my good side.

"How much?" I asked.

"As much as you want."

"I don't think you have engoughmoney. Anyway there is no way I'm doing cheerleading-again."

This happened to me all the time. Carly has made me take ballet, tap danceing, drill team, gymnastics, and cheerleading. It wasn't that bad in elementary school because no one cared back then, but now in high school? Cheerleading now would ruin me.

"Please! I'll never ask you for another thing again!"

"No!"

Just then Freddie and Gibby appeared.

"Whats up guys?" asked Gibby looking at my outfit.

"Well not only am I stuck wareing this outfit, but Carly wants me to try out with her," I replied.

"Try out for what?" asked Freddie.

"Cheerleading," Carly said happily.

Gibby and Freddie brustout laughing.

"Can you imagen Sam pranceinng around wareing a cheerleader outfit and holding pompoms?" Freddie said inbetween laughs.

"What? You think I can't do it?"

"Sam, you can do a lot of things," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Just not girly things."

I frowned and removed his hand.

"Says you! I'll try out and nail it!"

"Care to make the bet more interesting?" he asked.

"How so?"

"You have to try out, make the squad, be a girly girl for.....three weeks, and not insult me."

"No insults?!"

"Fine. Only one per day."

"And the loser as to do whatever the winner say to do for a whole day."

"Deal," Freddie said, shaking my hand.

I let go and smirked.

"Come on Carly, lets go. I have a bet to win."

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was short. Please comment/review!**

**-Nikki**


	7. Try Outs

**Chapter 7**

**Try Outs**

* * *

The next day was the try outs. I was wearing tennis shoes, baggy shorts, and a pink tank top. My shoes squeaked on the gym floor as I made my way over to Carly, Mia, Roxanne, Wendy, and Gibby. Yes Gibby was trying out. He's dream is to become a cheerleader and, or a male underwear model. yeah, I'm not kidding. Anyway, when I sat down next to them they all gasped.

"Your wearing make up!," Mia exclaimed.

"And pink!" Roxanne added.

I smiled.

"Yep."

"Ladies! And Gibby," said Megan Pierce.

Megan is the most poular, prettiest, and meaniset, girl in school. She also happened to be the captain of the squad. She had bleach blond hair and piercing brown eyes.

"I want to you all to show me your best cheers, do some stunts, and remember to smile!" She said pointing at her grin.

She then pick up a clip board and called Mia's name. Mia walked to the center of the gym and put her arms in the air. She started doing some African rain dance, that or she really had to go pee. While she was doing her strange pee pee dance she started yelling "Ridge ways the best! Um.....Ridge Way is the....." She stopped dancing and just stood there trying to think of a word that would ryhme with best.

"Oh!" she exclaimed starting her dance again. "Ridge ways the nest! Fly little birdies! Fly!" she yelled flapping her wings while cricleing around Megan.

"STOP!!!"Megan screamed.

Mia froze, lost her balance, and fell on her butt.

"Unless you can do a pike, a herky, or a right hurdle you can leave!"

"Oh please! I can do an awesome herky," Mia replied confidently.

She stood, put her feet together, and stood there.

"Uh anyday now," Megan said.

"I already did it."

"No you didn't.

"Yeah I did. It was just to fast for the human eye, so you didn't see me."

"Urgh! Just go back to the mother ship you came from!"

Mia just stared at her confused.

"I wasn't born on a boat," Mia said.

Megan sighed.

"Look, your not on the squad. Just go sit down."

Mia sat back down next to Roxanne.

"She was just jealous that I am a better cheerleader then she'll ever be," I heard her whisper to Roxanne.

"Whatever floats your boat," Roxy replied.

"I don't have a boat! Why does everyone keep saying that I do!"

Roxanne put her head in her hands.

After a few other girls went it was Roxanne's turn. She went up and started to cheer.

"We will! We will! Rock you down-OW!" She yelled tripping over her own feet. She quickly jumped back up and continued. "Shake you up! All volcanoes will erupt! Oh! Not again!," She cried falling down again. This time she just laided there.

"Roxy get up!" Yelled Mia.

"No!" She whined.

"Get up!"

"I don't wanna!" Roxanne cried kicking her feet and hitting her fist on the ground.

Megan walked over to her and look down on her.

"Roxanne." She growled.

She looked up and quivered her lip.

"I'm afraid your not on the squad."

"Is it because I'm special? That's what my mom says."

"Yeah. Special ed!" She said right before she laughed.

Roxanne got up and stomped her foot.

"BDB!" Roxy yelled at her.

"Uh?"

"Barbie Doll Brat!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Megan said snapping her fingers and doing the head thing.

"Oh! Yes I did!" Roxy replied.

"Oh somebody better hold me back!"

A few of Megan's friends rushed towards her and held her by the arms. Wendy, Mia, Carly and I did the same to Roxanne. After Mia dragged Roxanne from the gym the rest of us sat back down and Megan pulled out a fan.

"Gibby! Your turn!" Megan said fanning her face.

Gibby stood center stage, well gym and began to cheer.

He ripped off his shirt and yelled " Were number one! Can't be number two! And were going to beat the whoopses out of you!"

He started shaking his hips and butt while turning around. Then he tried to do the splits but he just ripped his pants in the process. He turned pink, started crying, and ran out of the gym.

Megan frowned and gulped down a bottle full of water. After she finished she crumpled it and threw it across the gym floor just as the doors opened. Freddie walked in carrying a bag and a table. Shane was right behind him carrying some chairs and a metal box. When they finished setting up Freddie yelled "To the gym if you want to see Sam cheerlead with your own eyes!" A bunch of guys rushed in, paid Freddie a buck and sat down on the bleachers. Megan looked ready to kill. She stomped over to Freddie and Shane.

"What is the meaning of this!" She yelled at them, red faced.

Freddie whispered something in her ear, handed her some cash, and Shane pulled out a Camera from Freddie's bag. Megan smirked, counted her money, and nodded.

"There not going to-"

"Okay ladies! Let's get back to businesses!" Megan yelled skipping towards us. "Carly your next!"

Carly started with a common Ridge Way cheer.

"Oooh, I feel a breeze. Oooh, it's in my knees. Oooh, it's in my hips. Oooh, it's in my lips. C'mon huskies do your thang. No Reese's pieces, butter cups, mess with us, we'll mess you up!" She cheered doing a pike, herky, spread eagle, and ending with a toe touch.

Megan stood up and clapped.

"Finally! Someone besides me can cheer! Your on the squad!"

Carly screamed and jumped up and down.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" she yelled running to wards me. "I'm in!"

I rolled my eyes as Megan gasped.

"Sam Puckett? What are you doing here?" Megan asked just now noticeing me.

"Trying out for cheereleading."

She laughed.

"Oh that's funny."

I frowned and went to the center of the gym.

* * *

Dang! Sam was flexible! She did a cheer that went like this:

"Were are Ridge Way! We're feeling fine! You mess with us, we'll blow your mind! Bang bang choo-choo train, you let us up, we'll do our thang! We know karate, we know kun-fu! You mess with us, we'll mess with YOU!"

While doing back flips, hurdles, herkys, toe touches, claps, and the splits. She was like wonder woman out there. If I knew she was that good at cheerleading I would have never made that bet.

* * *

When I finished everyone was staring at me with open mouths. What was worse was that Freddie had the whole thing on tape. If he showed that on iCarly the whole world would know! On the bright side I was going to win this bet. Freddie was going to be my slave for a whole day! I guess all those classes Carly took me to really paided off.

"OMG!" Megan cried running towards me."Eeeeep! Your almost as good as me-almost. Your on the squade!"

I smirked at Freddie. His eyes were wide, his mouth was open, and he was practically drooling. He blushed when he saw me looking and turned away. What was his deal?

Megan called out all the names of the girls on the squad, which included me, Carly, Wendy, and couple other girls in my homeroom. Only after Carly and Wendy hugged me and started screaming and crying of joy did I realized what I just got myself into.

"Oh ****! The horror! I'm a cheerleader! ****, ****, ****!" I thought.

I was so blinded by my determination to win that I didn't realize what I just did! Uuuuh!

**

* * *

**

The rest of the day was crap. Not only were these heels killing me, but everyone was making cracks about me being a cheerleader, Megan wouldn't let me eat fat cakes (she was all about eating healthy. She says I should eat salads! Salads! Do I look like a rabbit? No! So why would I eat rabbit food?), and I could hit anyone cuz it was "unlady like". I should have never agreed to that bet!

* * *

**Please comment/ reveiw! If you don't Gibby will come to your house, riding a unicorn named Bobert, shirtless, and give you swine flu! So you better press that green and white button if you know what's good for ya!**

**Love, Nikki**


	8. I'm In Love With A Nub!

**Chapter 8**

**I'm In Love With A Nub!**

* * *

"Today class I will pick partners for you," said our science teacher, Mr. Blah.

I'm not kidding, that's his real name. La Blah. He's French.

"Gibby and Olivia."

Gibby ran out of the room screaming that he needs a restraing order while O-butt chased after him.

"Wendy and Jake, Roxanne and Mia, Hanna and Kayla, Sarah and Shane, Carly and Jonah, and Sam and Freddie," said Mr. La Blah.

"Great. I'm stuck with a nub," I groaned as Freddie slipped into the seat next to me.

He leaned so close to me that I could hear him breathing.

"Whoa, dude. In my personal bubble much?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"What! Your dating Carly! Plus after what you did at cheerleading try outs, by the way I'm going to win. I would never date you, kiss you, or even hold your hand! You're such a-"

"You can't insult me. You already called me a nub, so you just used up your daily insult," Freddie said.

I glared daggers and he laughed. I punched his arm, but he didn't stop.

"I was just messing with ya," he clarified.

I sighed and opened my science book so he wouldn't see me blush. Everyone gasped.

"Sam just opened a book!" yelled someone. "And it's not a comic!"

This made everyone start to whisperer about me.

"Oh why don't you guys just go pick out a tree and f-"

"Girly!" Carly hissed.

"What I meant to say was, why don't you guys understand that I've changed? I.....I like...books!" I chocked.

"First the girly look, then the cheerleading, and now this?" I heard someone else whisper.

I groaned.

"This is all your fault!" I told Freddie.

He smirked.

* * *

For the next two weeks and a half, I mastered the art of walking in heels, paraded around in a cheerleader uniform and pompoms, and acted all sweet, nice, as well as girly. I was in pain! I kept reminding myself I only had to be like this for three more days, but the day just seemed longer. I was amazed I hadn't killed myself or anyone else, yet. Right now I was I was walking to my locker, during 7th period, hoping to sneak a fat cake. Every time I tried to eat junk food Megan magical appeared and snatched it away saying "Ridge way doesn't want fat cheerleaders!". It was really kind of creepy. She was like a stalker. Why can't she just let me eat my fatty foods! This ain't her stomach! When this week is over I am going to-whoa!

I was walking down the steps when I saw Freddie and Carly arguing.

"Freddie!" Whined Carly.

"No!" Freddie yelled.

"Just admit you-"

"I don't!"

"I see the way you look at her!"

"Oh. How do I looked at her?"

"You look like you like her!"

"I don't."

"It's okay if you do."

"Carly! Your breaking up with me because you think I like her?!"

"That and there's no spark. You feel nothing too, don't you? You just don't want to admit it cuz I was your dream girl. I know you feel let down. When we kiss it's sweet, but there's no...."

"No spark."

"Yeah."

"But Carly.....she doesn't like me."

Carly rolled her eyes.

"You idiot! She totally likes you! You two are just afraid to admit it! God! You two are crazy for each other! Everyone knows but you two."

"Did she tell you she likes me?"

" Well no, but-"

Freddie sighed.

"She will never like me Carly, never. Truth is that yeah I liked you, but I love her. I know she doesn't like me. I thought if I moved on to you the pain would go away. But you didn't like me either."He chuckled. "Well, not until last month.

"I'm surprised a guy as smart as you would act so stupid! Just ask her out."

"What if she laughs at me?"

"she won't laugh. Maybe beat the chizz out of you, but won't laugh.

"But-"

"I made reservations for Gibby, his gf, you, me, and Shane to go to a basket ball game. We will say Shane doesn't feel good or something, and Gibby will then pretend to choke on a hot dog, so we all leave and while we're gone you ask her out."

"But she dosen't like basket ball!"

"Well.....umm, uh."

He kissed Carly on the cheek.

"Thanks for trying, but nothing will work. She will never love me back," Freddie said walking away just as the bell rang for 8th period.

"Uh! Freddie loved Carly and it turns out he was in love with someone else the whole time! Who was this girl!?" I thought. "Why is my heart beating again? Every time I'm around him it's like a symphony. It always hurts! Why am I hurting like this? Why does Freddie make me feel so flusteredand so light headed. Why does he make me feel so much pain, madness, and joy? Unless I was in love with him it doesn't make sense. I'm not, no I'm, I couldn't possibly-if I'm not why do I like his eyes? Hid hair? His smile? Why do I like the way he tries to come up with good come backs but epically fails? Why do I get butterflies in my stomach when I touch him? Why!? Oh God! I'm, I can't believe I'm saying this! I'm falling for a nub! Hobnockers, this is bad!

* * *

**Please comment/review! It would make me happy! :D Make me happy! T_T The force be with you! **

**-Nikki Adams**


	9. She's Not A Robot

**Chapter 9**

**She's Not A Robot**

**

* * *

**

"Stay calm. Stay clam. Clam! Calm. Breathe, breathe....Breathe! Oh Lord help me!" I thought. "So I'm in love with a nub. Huh. I'M IN LOVE WITH A NUB! Not just any nub, a Frednub! I wish he wasn't so darn cute!"

I sighed and sunk to the floor. My back agaist the wall and my legs to my chest.

"What do I do now? I can't tell him. He likes someone else. I can't tell Carly, she'll freak. It would be awkward if I dated her ex boyfriend, who she happened to be helping to get another girl."

I groaned and put my head on my knees.

"Sam? you okay?"

I looked up. Gibby was standing staring at me. I suddenly had an idea.

"Absolutely-if you help me," I replied getting up.

"With?"

I looked around. There were only a few kids in the hallway, most people were in their 8th period classes.

"I, I'm, in love with a nub," I said looking down at my shoes.

"You mean........Freddie? Your in love with-"

I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shh it, unless you want me to kick you in the balls."

His eyes widened and I removed my hand. I then explained the past two months. Me trying to help Freddie get with Carly, Freddie and Carly getting together, them breaking up, Freddie's bet with me, and my feeling for him that I just realized ten minutes ago.

"That's nice, but what do you want my help with?" He asked.

"He likes someone else, right? So I need to make him jealous. I can't ask Shane, he got a restraining order against me. And I can't ask Pete, he moved after.....things happened."

"Things?"

"Things you can't prove!"

"Right...."

"I'm defiantly not going to ask Jonah or _him_. So I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"No."

"No!? You should be honored that I'd ask you of all people to do such a thing!"

"No! I can't. I have a girlfriend."

"You probable pay her to be your girlfriend!"

"Ugh! Sam I won't date you!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"PLEASE!" I called as he ran away.

I felt pathetic. _I was_ _pegging Gibby_ _to_ _date me_! Wow. Frick'in wow.

* * *

After school I decided I would go to Gibson's house. If I beat him up there no one would find out and I would still win my bet with Freddie.

"Hello-oh," Gibby said opening the front door. "Sam."

"Please! This is really hard for me. Please, just for a week!"

"No," he said, sternly.

"Gibby? Who are you-oh. Aren't you the same girl from teh other night?" Said Gibby's "girlfriend".

"Hmmmm. She can't be real! She has to be a robot you created! You can't have that big of a piggy bank!" I yelled.

I stepped towards his so called gf and pulled her cheeks.

"My only question is how you got the skin."

I started to pull her face, hoping the mask would come off. Gibby's girlfriend slapped my hand.

"Oh! No one slapps mama."

* * *

After I tried to beat the crap out of his robot girlfriend, I found out she actually wasn't a robot. But I still think he pays her. He must be freaking rich! There is just no way he can have that hot of a girlfriend.

Anyway, since Gibby refuses to help me there was only one guy left to ask. Hopefully Carly won't kill me after this.

I walked up his porch and pressed the doorbell. The door slowly opened.

"Sam?"

"Hi Griffin."

* * *

***Gasp! Lol! Not! Some of you might have expected this. Anyway you know the drill, comment/review!**

**P.S. Sorry this was short.**

**-Nikki**


	10. Dating? Dating Dating! Dating

**Chapter 10**

**Dating? Dating. Dating! Dating.**

* * *

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Griffin asked.

"I know where not friends or anything, but I need your help." I said.

"Why me?"

"Your the only guy show doesn't have a restraining order against me and your not a total hobnocker."

"What about Freddie?"

"Oh well he was thinking about getting one against me and he the thing I need your help with."

I explained my feelings for Freddie, his rush on some other girl, his break up with Carly, and my plan.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"we would not only make Carly jealous, we would make Carly jealous."

His eyebrows raised.

"You got yourself a deal."

I smiled and, without thinking, hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said before I realized what I've done.

I pulled apart, awkwardly.

"Um, right," said Griffin.

"Anyway, we need to come up with a plan. When can we met?"

"How about tomorrow? Groovy Smoothies, 3:15?"

"Yeah. It's a date. I mean it's not, unless Carly or Freddie see us, then it is. A pretend one."

"Right," he agreed.

"Okay the. See you later."

"Yeah,' he said nodding.

* * *

After that awkward meeting I went home, slept, woke up, and what do ya know, went to school. Right now it was 3:30. I was sitting at a table in Groovy Smoothies waiting for Griffin. I was thinking how tomorrow was my last day dressing girly when he walked in and sat down next to me.

"Your late," I said.

"Sorry. My patrol officer was being annoying," Griffin replied.

"Aren't they all? My never shuts up."

"Tell me about it."

We laughed.

"Back to businesses. How are we going to get them to see us together if you go to a different school?"

"I'll just come see you guys at your school. I can skip. I don't care. I just have one question though."

"What?"

"Well last time I saw you, you were all tomboyish and now your wearing a dress. care to explain?"

I sighed and told him about my bet with Fredwad.

"Are you sure he doesn't like you? it sounds like he does."

"Positive. But hopefully if he sees me with you he'll get jealous."

"But it always seemed like he had a crush on you. well it did to me."

"Please, he'd-their here!"

Carly, Freddie, Wendy, and Gibby, were opening the door.

"what do we do?" I asked.

He didn't reply. He just smirked, leaned closer, and kissed me.

* * *

"Carly!" I yelled walking right into her. She just stop walking.

"Mmmma..uh, um...she...Sam and, is that? no. It can't....is it?" She mumbled.

"What?" asked Wendy.

Carly said nothing, just pointed forward. We all looked.

"Is that Griffin?" Wendy asked.

Silence.

"So that's who she got," Gibby said.

"What!? You knew about them?! And you didn't spill!" Wendy yelled.

Gibby looked down at the floor.

"Well.....I knew she was.....Oh, I can't say. Sam would kill me!" He yelled running out the door.

"We're not even sure if it's them, so let's not freak," Carly said in a shaky voice.

"well go find out!" Wendy yelled pushing Carly forward.

When we reached them Wendy tapped the Griffin on the shoulder. The couple pulled apart and San's eyes widened.

"Sam!? Griffin!?" Carly yelled.

"Hi. Good to see ya," Griffin said cheerfully.

"Nice to see ya too, but what are you guys doing here? Together? Kissing?" She said, her voice rising on the word kissing.

"Uh, well were dating."

* * *

"DATING!" I thought. "Sam and Griffin! My best friend and my ex boyfriend! This isn't awkward at all!"

"Dating huh? Well that's.....unexpected. I didn't know you two kept contact. How long have you been going out?"

"About two weeks," Griffin said.

"Two weeks! Why the heck hadn't Sam told me! Dear Lord, how could she keep this a secret!?" I thought.

* * *

Carly's eye was twitching as she tried to smile.

"Sam may I speak to you? Privately?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Uh, well-" She didn't let me answer.

She dragged me to the ladies room. After she made sure no one was in the stalls she turned to me.

"so you and Griffin huh?"

"You aren't jealous, are you?" I asked.

"Me? jealous! Ha! No! I haven't seen Griffin in months! I don't care. Why would I care?" She said crushing her cell phone in her hand.

"uh Carly?"

"I mean, why would I? It's not like I like him. Who likes a pee wee baby collector. Oh, you do. Sorry. I just meant that I'm so over him. I don't still day dream about him or anything.

"Carly."

"I really don't care. I'm happy you finally found someone."

"Carly!"

"Uh?"

I opened her hand and held her cellphone up.

"Oh."

She stared at her hand. It was bleeding a little. I raised my eyebrows.

"Not jealous, huh?"

"No!" She yelled snatching her broken cell from my hand and stomping out of the bathroom. I smirked and followed her out.

* * *

While Carly, Freddie, and Wendy ordered their smoothies and sandwiches I sat back down next to Griffin and slapped him.

"What was that for!" he cried.

"Don't kiss me with out my permission! But good idea. Carly is really jealous."

"But Freddie didn't seem jealous. Maybe he needed us to be more lovey dovey," I thought, bitterly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. She was ready to kill me."

He laughed.

"Quick! Their coming back. Hold my hand and cat like your in love with me."

"so cutie, where we going to to do tonight? see a movie?" He asked, holding my hand, as Carly, Freddie, and Wendy sat down at a table near us.

While me and Griffin acted all mushy and stuff Carly slurped her smoothie down [she was literly sucking the life out of that thing!After she finished it she crumpled it and threw it and it hit Tibo's head], Freddie sat there in silence, and Wendy just blabbed on about this cute pair of shoes she saw on the way here.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all!"

* * *

**Finally this chapter is done! Now I can get some sleep! remember to click that magical white and green button!**

**-Nikki**


	11. Kisses And Tears

**Chapter 11**

**Tears And Kisses**

**

* * *

**

"Smile," I hissed.

"I am."

"Well smile bigger!"

"I can't smile any bigger!" Girffin said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just act like your having the time of your life."

Griffin and me walked into Mia's house.

"Hey! You must be Griffin," Roxanne said walking towards us. "Mia's upstairs. She still deciding what to ware. So you guys are dating?"

Roxanne was wearing black jeans,and a 6 degrees, gray, sleeveless, scoop neck. She had converse on, dangley, sliver, earrings, a bunch of black bangles on her left wrist, and a silver bracelet on the right wrist.

"Yeah," I replied squeezing Griffin's hand tighter. "Two happy weeks."

"What about Freddie?"

"What about him?" I asked.

"If Gibby told people about my crush on him he is so going to die!" I thought.

"Nothing." Roxanne eyed Griffin funny. "Griffin?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Have you ever been in juvy?"

"Well-"

"You have a criminal record? Do you ware boxers or briefs? You can always tell what type of guy a man is by what underwear he wears. Do you like starwbreey smoothies? If you like the bulebreyy, banana, kumquat, it means your gay. Are you gay? Are you just pretending to be straight? Do you dye your hair?"

"I'm not gay!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! Why would you even think that!?"

"Well you two don't seem very into each other. So either Sam's a lesbo or your gay!"

"..........."

"I know! Why don't you kiss her! Maybe if I see you two that I'll be able to picture you together."

"We don't like public displays of affection," I said quickly.

"But I thought Wendy, Carly, and Freddie saw you kissing at Groovy smoothies."

"............I have to pee!" I stated.

"Thanks for sharing."

"Your welcome," I said walking towards the kitchen.

While I was speed walking away from them I over heard Roxanne ask " So do you prefer boxers or briefs?"

I hated to leave Griffin alone with her, but I couldn't stand her any longer. I was looking for Carly when I spotted Wendy grabbing random people and saying "You two will be a couple when we have a dance out back."

"Great! We have to dance, with partners!" I thought sadly spotting Carly and Freddie standing behind a island in Mia's kitchen. Carly was pigging out on ice creme, with a sad look on her face, as Freddie talked to her.

* * *

"Why don't you just tell her?" I asked waving my spoon around.

"What about you Carly Shay? Why don't you tell Griffin?"

"I....but...he..."

"When you tell Griffin, I'll tell Sam."

Before i could reply Sam came into the room.

"Hi Sam," I said, tiring to sound happy.

It was bugging me that she, of all people, would be dating my ex-boyfriend. How could she do that to me!? My own best friend, now my worst enime. Not like I would tell her. She would actually hit me. you do not want Sam to hurt you, unless you live near a hospital and I do not.

* * *

I walked towards them grinning.

"Hi," I said.

"Where's Griffin?" Carly asked, her mouth full.

Carly was wearing a blue, strapless, sweetheart, dress. Her accessories included a big, black, belt, a headband, and black Xandra pumps.

"Talking to Roxanne. She should be a cop. Shes really good at interrogating people."

Carly laughed, a little, and went back to in hailing cookie dough ice cream. I glanced at Freddie. He was looking down at the floor, his fist clenched.

"Freddie?" I said.

He looked up.

"I...um-"

"Pizza's here!" Yelled Wendy walking into the room carrying a huge pile of pizza boxes towards a near by table. After she set the pile down she looked over at us and gasped.

"Carly shay! Drop the ice cream! It has carbs!!!!" Wendy yelled.

Carly immediately drop the carton of cookie dough and her spoon. She then closed her eyes and put her hands in the air.

"Megan said not to eat fatty foods! If she saw you eating that she would make you run laps all practice."

"But Sam snuck a fat cake and Megan didn't make her run," Carly whined.

"Yeah, but Sam beat the crap out of her and got kicked off the squad. Now she is forever band to cheer again! Do you want that to happen to you?"

"Okay one, the bet ended yesterday so I was allowed to hurt her. Two, I'm so heart broken I got kicked of the squad," I said dramatically putting my hand on my forehead. "And three, that reminds me Fredward, you have to be my slave for a whole day! Starting tomorrow of course!" I said happily.

He groaned. "I completely forgot about it," Freddie said. Those were the frist words I had heard him say in the past two weeks. Well I heard him talk during iCarly, but no where else.

I smirked and Wendy laughed.

"Carly who so sad? Is this about-"

Carly nodded.

"Oh. I know what to do!" Wendy said getting a mischievous smile on her face. "You should dance! Roxanne, Mia, and me set up this dance area in the back. Its a tent with hard wood floors and there's colorful lights and snacks. I got everyone paired up with dance partners. Now you need one. If you dance, maybe you'll work off all those calories from the ice cream." Wendy said dragging her to the hallway. "You should dance with Griffin!" Then Wendy popped her head back the kitchen. "You don't mind, do you Sam?"

"No," I replied nodding.

"Great!" Wendy yelled grabbing Griffin arm and dragging him away from Roxanne.

With them all gone Freddie and me were alone.

"Nice dress," Freddie said after a few silent minutes.

I was wearing a Max and Cloe sleeveless Taffeta ruffled-hem dress. The top was a V neck and from the shoulders to my waist the fabric was plain black. From my waist band down it was gray. The hem had ruffles. To go with it I was wearing hoop earrings and a black, thick, bracelet on my left hand. My hair was down, and curly and I was wearing black ballet flats.

"Thanks. My mom made me wear it."

It was true. My mom forced me to wear this monstrosity. She wouldn't let me leave the house without it. See, she bought this outfit for herself (even though it's much too small to fit her) and she didnt fell like "breaking it in" so she made me. I felt like a girly girl in this dress. When Griffin first saw me in this he was like "I thought the bet was over." That earned him a good old kick in the shin.

"Sam! Freddie!" Wendy sang coming into the room. "I've all the people here with dance partners except for you two. So you will just have to dance together," She said pushing us all the way to the dance area tent thing. When we finally got to the spot she wanted us to dance she let go of our wrists.

"Ol righting then. You two have fun, just try not to kill each other." She said walking towards her partner, Jake.

Suddenly a drum roll blasted through a speaker and Mia came out on the small wooden stage. She had her hair in a ponytail with a black head band. She was wearing a black, Fleurish, short-sleeve, ruffle-front, top, dark blue jeans, and gray ugg boots.

"Hi! Is everyone having a good time?" Mia said into a mic.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

"Great! Now I know you all have dance partners, but no music. Right?"

"Right!"

"Well that problem is solved!" Mia said nodding at Roxanne.

Roxanne click play on the remote she was holding and the song "The Bitch Song", excuse my french, by Blowing For Soup started playing. Everyone but Freddie and me started dancing. We just stood there and watched everyone else. I got a glimpse of Carly and Griffin. They were grinning ear to ear and danceing super close. I even saw Gibby holding hands with his "Girlfriend", while yelling at Obutt to get a life. Then Gibby gf and Obutt started cat fighting. Obutt pounced on his girlfriend and they fell to the floor dragging Gibby with them.

I sighed and Freddie looked at me.

"Are you going to ask me to dance already?"

"oh, um."

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders. He put his hands on my waist. We started to sway side to side.

"Fredwad?"

"What?"

"I know you and Carly broke up..."

"Yeah."

"Why did you guys? I though Carly was your dream girl?"

"Uh....turns out she wasn't."

"What? She wasn't a good kisser?"

"No. There was just no spark."

"Uh-huh."

"Why did you ask?"

"Just wondering."

We danced silently as I listened to the song. "Your a bitch, but I love you any way, so why don't you stay......."

* * *

This song was true to me. Sam was a bitch, yet I liked her. Which I know is weird cuz she's always ticked off at me or hitting me, but all that just made me want her more. I wanted a girl who had an attitude, can kiss can fight, and looks hot without any make up. And that was Sam.

* * *

The song ended and the song "Disconnected" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus started. I started singing quietly and Freddie joined me. We started singing louder and a little off key. I laughed.

"Don't hang up on me, cuz I'm hung up on you..." Freddie sang off tune.

"That was terrible!"

"Look who's talking." He retorted.

"Pssh. I'm way more in key then you."

"No your-"

Wendy was dancing with Jake and "accidentally" bumped into Freddie, which made him fall on top of me. We stared at each other.

* * *

Sam's hair was sprawled around her head and her eyes sparkled. The song kiss the girl started to play and I did exactly that. I couldn't help myself. I inched my face closer to hers and our lips met. Soon I gain entranced to the inside of her mouth and out tongues met. Sam touched the back of my head and she grabbed a hand full of my hair. I did the same with one hand and cupped her face with the other. Our french kissed got more aggressive, heated, and passionate.

After we finally pulled apart for air we realized what we had just done. We laid on the floor, wide eyed, felling awkward and confused over our make out session. I eventually got up and held my hand out for her to grab, but she pushed it away and got up herself. She looked away from my gaze and crossed her arms. We stood there lost in thought.

"Oh ****! I just kissed Sam! And it wasn't for spin the bottle, educational purposes, or just to get a first kiss over with. I can't believe I just kiss Sam Puckett! What if Griffin finds out? I'm dead meat! But she did kiss me back. Does that mean she likes me? No way. She'd never like me," I thought.

I closed my eyes and listen to the next song that was playing, "Things I'll Never Say, by Avril Lavinge.

* * *

I was so confused. I liked Freddie, but I thought he liked someone else. Why did he kiss me? Why did he not say that Carly and him broke up because he likes someone else. Could that be me? No.

"Fredweird."

"Um...yes?"

"What just happened?"

"I...I don't know."

I sighed. It looked like I wasn't going to heard a love confession tonight.

"Okay fine. It never happened."

"Right."

"Do you think anyone saw?"

"No. There all too busy with each other,"

I nodded. I was ready to cry. Who knew when Griffin and I could stop this shirade, or if Freddie really liked me, or if Gibby paid girls to pose as his girlfriends. If Freddie really did like me he would be jealous. He would tell me I was the girl he loved more then Carly. He would tell me that he felt the spark and fireworks I felt when we kissed. He wouldn't kiss me for no reason. He probable so was so desperate or depress he kissed me only for the sole purpose of at least making out with someone. The jerk! Well I'd have enough. Tomorrow I'd tell Griffin the fake dating was over. He could go date Carly. At least Carly showed she liked him, unlike Frednub over here.

Suddenly I felt something wet slid down my cheek. I touched it. A tear. Freddie couldn't see me cry, especially if it was his fault I was. I wiped my eyes and ran toward Mia's bathroom. I heard Freddie call my name but I was too far away to hear what else he said.

As soon as I reach the restroom I locked the door and fell to the floor. That's when the tears started coming.

* * *

**Aaaaw. Poor Sam. Yeah I know you hate me. Anyway next chapter is coming up! Remember to comment/review!**

**-Nikki**


	12. Demons And Their Nubs

**Chapter 12**

**Demons And Their Nubs**

* * *

I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and looked in the mirror. I still looked presentable. Good thing I was wearing water proof mascara. I quickly wiped the tears off my face, straighten my dress, and opened the door.

"Sam," said Griffin. "Can we talk?"

He led me to Mia's front porch and looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Carly.....told me she likes me," he said.

"That's great. I'm happy for you guys. I told ya this plan would work," I said trying to sound happy.

"But Freddie...."

I smiled.

"He's just not jealous. I guess he doesn't like me. It's okay. So I guess we can stop fake dating."

He looked at me funny. He knew I was lying. He pulled me towards him and hugged me. I started crying into his shoulder. This was so embarrassing! A Puckett crying on some guy that I've only know for what three, four days? I pulled away and wiped my tears.

"You go get her."

He smiled.

"You know I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"Thanks."

He nodded and back to the dance area to Carly.

* * *

"Sam left crying. I wasn't that bad of a kisser, was I?" I thought going over to the Shay's house.

When I came in Spencer was sitting the couch with a toilet seat stuck to his head.

"Uh what did you do?" I asked.

"Let's just say it involves wipe cream, a kidding pool, Gibby, a toilet, a lama, Sam, and a rabid squirrel," Spencer replied.

"Right...."

Now that I think about it I haven't seen Spencer around that much, so I guess whatever he was working on ended with him having a toilet seat stuck to his head.

Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder and I screamed.

"Why so jumpy...slave?"

I had completely forgot. Today I had to do whatever Sam wanted me to. Great!

"Hi Sam," I said nervously.

"Sam! I heard screaming. Who'd you throw a muffin at this time?" Carly asked, annoyed, running down the stairs in a pink bathrobe and pink bunny slippers. "Oh. Hi Freddie"

I waved.

" I wanted to return your USB drive that I had to borrowwd since _someone_"accidentally" ate it," I said giving Sam a accusing look.

"Look, somehow it ended up in my ham sandwich."

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Just put next to the computer. I'm going to go get ready for school now."

She ran back up the stairs. Sam smirked and lifted her backpack off the ground. She threw it at me and started to walk out the door.

"wait! What about Carly?"

Suddenly Carly appeared next tome, fully dressed, a backpack slung over her shoulder, and toast in her mouth.

"let's go!" Carly said through bits of toast.

I jumped, shocked that she could appeared next to me with out making any sound. She was like a invisible ninja!

"whoa. Freddork, if your going to be jumpy I don't think you should hold my bacon," Sam said.

"Uh?"

She sighed and unzipped her backpack. She took out a plastic baggie of bacon.

"It's just bacon," I said.

Sam gasped.

"Just bacon? JUST BACON?"

"You've done it now," Carly said.

"Dude this is foreign bacon! Foreign! As in from like European pigs! Have you ever had foreign bacon?"

"No."

"figures," she said popping some bacon in her mouth.

She spun around on her heel and headed out the door. She was acting like the kiss never happened. She was back to her viscous, meat loving self. I was about to follow her when Carly grab my shoulder and turned me around.

"they broke up."

"Wha-"

"I told Griffin. He....he said he liked me back," Carly cried happily.

"That's great, but Sam doesn't seem sad or mad."

"Griffin said she pretended to date him to make me jealous," Carly explained.

God I was happy! Sam and Griffin just didn't look good together. But my happiness was soon gone. I just remebered I was Sam's slave for the day.

I groaned just as she came back in the room.

"You guys coming?" Sam asked. Well since her mouth was full of pig it sounded more like "Woo Whys Woming?". Any vegetarian would faint if they saw Sam's "meatatarian" eating habits.

I smiled as I remembered the first time Carly, Sam, and me meet Mia.

_**Flashback**_

_"a vega what?" Sam asked._

_"A vegetarian," Mia said._

_"What's that?"_

_"A person who doesn't eat meat," Mia explained._

_Sam started chocking on her barbecue sandwich. I patted her back and Sam spit her chewed up food on Carly's shirt. Carly made a "EW!" face and wiped it off with a napkin._

_"Your kidding?! I mean I heard rumors about them, but are you for cerel?"_

_Mia shook her head._

_"So they are real! No meat?! How do you live?! That's, that's not right! It's unnaturl! I mean it's not a sin to eat meat! Jesus ate meat!"_

_**End of flashback**_

Ever since that day when Sam meets a vegatarian she gives them a discusted look and says "Uh-huh. Well I'm a meatatarian. It's a persanol choice. Yeah. You got that right. I eat meat! And lots of it, you ( insert any cuss word or vegtable of your choice. For example: stupid radish)!

I smiled at Sam and she looked at me confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

SCHOOL WAS TERRIBLE! All day Sam made me carry her books, buy her lunch, and open her locker. She kept dropping her penciel during class and made me pick it up every time. She only stopped after my back popped and I couldn't stand up straight. She even made me hold a peppi cola bottle and a straw while she sipped. And during gym class she made me do all her stretchesand she kept throwing balls at me. Oddly the P.E. teacher was okay with that! All her insults and beatings just got worse. It was like she was letting out all her anger out on me. I couldn't escape her wrath. She was in all of my classes!

Right now I was following Carly up the stairs to her duplex with Sam on my back. yes. I, Fredward Benson, was giving Sam a piggyback ride. she was all like "Freddie, carry me. My legs are tired". That demon.

Carly opened the door for us and Sam changed from begging carried piggyback style to bridal style in my arms.

"Frednub! Drop me off at the couch!" She command.

I walked forward and let go of her. She fell down on the couch with a huff.

"ugh! Salve!"

"You said to drop you."

She clenched her fists. I smirked and sat down next to her. Carly sat down on the other side of her and turned on the T.V. We watched Girly Cow for a few moments before we heard a loud thud followed by Spencer yelling.

"NO! Signor Taco! WHY! NO! NO! NO! Mr. Fluffanuben! OW! OW! OH! CARLEEEAAA!"

"Uh. What did you do this time!?"

"NOTHING! GO back to watching T.V. Nothings broken! Your laptop is fine! HEY NO! Back you rabid animal!" Spencer yelled loudly.

We heard a loud growl and a chirping sound. Then a crash and finally something that sounded like a raccoon laughing. Then silence.

"Aren't you going-" I asked.

"No," Carly replied.

"But-"

"No."

"Are you-"

"Yes."

"Okay, but still-"

"SHHH!"

I sighed and folded my arms.

"Can I sleep over?" Sam asked.

"Sure. But shouldn't you call your mom?"

"I guess....My phone! I left it-I'll be right back!"

Sam ran towards the door then skidded to a stop and turned around on her heel.

"Come on nub," she said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room.

* * *

"Sam where'd you live it? Groovy Smoothies?"

"No. Right before Mia's party I bought a new bra-"

"we're going to Build A Bra!? Oh no! I'm not going in there!" I protested.

I tried to run away but Sam pulled my back my my jacket's hood. She dragged me inside Build A Bra and finally let go.

"Hmmm. I guess i must of dropped it on the floor."

She knelt down and looked under a bin full of bra straps. I got on the floor and joined her.

"Can we hurry up? I don't want people to see me here. They'll think I want to be here."

After a few moments of silence she started signing. "Cuz we belong together now..."

"Uh?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"The song "My Life Would Suck Without You" is playing over the speaker's," she explained.

I hadn't noticed.

"Oh."

"I first heard this song at Mia's party."

"About the party...."

"You mean about the kiss? I thought we agreed that never happened."

"............."

"But we both know it did. So why did you kiss me?" Sam asked.

"You kissed me back!" I augured.

"That's beside the point! Why didn't you say you liked someone else when I asked why you can Carly broke up?"

She quickly covered her mouth.

"You eavesdropped!"

"No! O just over heard stuff in the hallway and listened to your guys private conversation. Now stop avoiding the question. Why did you kiss me?!"

"I did it because I love you!"

"You what?! Are you on crack!?"

"No! I just love you. I always have. Your the girl I liked better than Carly."

"Freddie?"

"I've loved you since 6th grade. I was just afraid to tell you-"

"Freddie!"

"And I was jealous when you dated Griffin. I tried to get over you, but I couldn't. I'm crazy about you!"

"FREDDIE!"

"....And-"

"Shut-up and kiss me already!"

She smashed her lips against mine and we kissed. suddenly we heard a phone ring tone.

"You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies...."

We pulled apart. Sam stood up and started to dig furiously into a bin of bras. She held her arm out and a blue cell that had a "I 3 pudding" sticker on it was in her palm. Her face was expressionless.

"It's Melanie."

She pressed the talk button and a high pitched girls voice squealed.

"Uh! You finally pick up! Gosh! What have you been doing? Beating up nubs?"

"Something like that," Sam said looking over at me.

"Uh-huh. Well My plane lands in Seattle on Monday. Dad's coming too. he said a visit to you was long over due."

"Dad's coming!?" Sam asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah. So I saw these cut pair of pink shoes on the web and I was wondering if you guys have them in Seattle. Do you think you can look? Sam? Sam? You there?"

Sam threw the cell phone over her shoulder and tackled me.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

I smiled.

"Hate you too."

Then we kissed.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took me forever to update! Hopefully this made up for it. :D So should I continue? Remember to comment/review!**

**-Nikki Adams**


	13. Meeting The Family

**Chapter 13**

**Meeting The Family**

* * *

"So are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know. I guess," I replied.

We were walking side by side up the stairs back to Carly's. The air was tense and awkward. I mean what do you say after you just made out with your frienemie in a lady's lingerie store?

"Should...Should we tell Carly?" I asked.

I know we promised no more secrets but still. Even if we told Carly she would tell everyone! She has the biggest mouth ever! I usually don't care what people think but they would just tease us if they found out that two bickering teenagers who supposedly hated each other started dating.

"Let's wait a day. You know. Figure out this whole new thing about us and then tell her."

I nodded. We weren't technically ling per say, we were just not talking about stuff that happened.

Freddie then opened the door for me and we walked in. Carly was waiting for us on the couch, eating low fat fat cakes. Spencer was in the kitchen humming to himself.

"Sooo. Did you guys find the phone," Carly asked as we sat down next to her.

"Yeah," I replied.

She raised her eyebrows.

"You guys were gone for a long time. Did it really take that long to find your cell? Where was it?"

"Uh Build A Bra. In a bin," Freddie replied, blushing.

Carly started laughing.

"You made Freddie go to Build A Bra?! Oh I can just imagine the look on his face!"

Freddie and I glanced at each other and blushed remembering the kissing scene.

She looked at us suspiciously.

"Did something happen?"

"Uh-"

"AAAAHHHH! HOW CAN YOU EVEN CAUGHT ON FIRE!? ITS NOT SCIENTIFICALLY POSSIBLE!" Spencer yelled from the kitchen.

"What did you caught on fire now?"Carly asked clearly annoyed. She marched into the kitchen and screamed. "How can you caught that on fire?!"

"That's what I would like to know!"

While the two siblings bickered me and Freddie backed out of the room, into the Benson's living room, and out to the fire escape.

We sat down on the fold out chairs and stared at the Seattle sunset. The sun was setting right behind the skyscrapers and office buildings lighting up the architecture designs. I glanced at Freddie. he had pulled his laptop out of nowhere and was now surfing the web. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a nerd," I said.

"You're still going to insult me."

"Of course. It's just to much fun to give up."

He looked at me with a "you have got to be kidding me" look.

"What? Habits die hard."

He shook his head and smiled.

We were silent as we watched the sun move slowly away from view. I suddenly felt Freddie hand on mine. The hairs on my neck prickled and I turned red. I glanced at him and he smiled at me.

"So.....,"I said.

"So...," he said.

"So we are dating, right?" I asked.

"If you want us to."

I glanced at the sun and back at him. I nodded furiously and his grin widened.

"So should we tell Carly?"

"I don't think so. Well not for a little bit at least. she would freak and tell everyone. I don't care what people think, but they would tease us if they found out we were dating, you know."

He nodded and went back to looking at the sun.

I know this was really cliche but I didn't want this moment to end. I just wanted to stay here with Freddie forever-well until I had to pee or until I ran out of bacon. Good think I saved some in my pocket. I pulled it out and with one hand stuff bacon in my mouth and with the other held Freddie's hand.

I felt my phone vibrate and I jumped and fell on the cement floor with a thud.

"Uh. What?"

"Samantha Joy Puckett! How dare you hang up on me!"

"Sorry. Geez. i just had some business to take care of," I said glancing at Fredward.

"In other words, boy business?"

"Uhhhh."

"OOOH! Is it that tech nerd, what's his name?"

"Freddie?"

"Yeah! He was so cute, but you can have him. I'm more into blondes and red heads.."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, so will you check-"

"Yes. I'll see if any stores have those shoes."

Melanie squealed with delight.

"OMT! (Oh my taters) Sammy you have got to introduce your new boy toy to daddy and mommy! We all can have a big dinner and stuff!"

"Uh no thanks."

"I'll go tell dad! He'll love the idea. I'm sure he can't wait to meet your new boyfriend."

"Melanie! He can't meet them. You remember last time when I showed them Pete."

I shivered rembering the thought.

"I'm sure he wasn't in that much pain. I mean, Frothy is just a cat."

"A demon cat," I corrected.

"Yeah but still, I'm sure we can avoid some of the mistakes made last time."

"Oh and what about Mom and Dad? Mom will be wearing barely any cloths, maybe a bikin, and Dad will be spraying everyone with holy water! Oh yeah it'll be fine! He won't think our family is messed up at all!"

Melanie was silent for a few minutes.

"Well it's kind of to late to cancel..."

"What did you do?"

"I kind of, maybe, already told dad about you having a Beau-"

"You did what! Melanie! Now we have to have the stupid dinner! I swear when I pick you up from the air port I'm going to kill you," I yelled into the phone.

She laughed nervously.

"Ummm. I got to go pack, bye," she said hanging up.

I growled and put my phone back in my jean pocket. Freddie gave me a questiony look. I tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace.

"What do you think about meeting my rents?"

* * *

Surprisingly Freddie said yes. I doubt he knew what he was getting himself into. so anyway it was the day after Melanie's and my dad's plane landed. It was kind of awkward when me and Dad were in the same room and even more awkward when my dad was in the same room as my mother, who insisted on wearing her new neon pink bikini. My parents decide the diner should be held tomorrow so the whole day I was pleading mom to wear something that covered more skin and begging Melanie not to say something stupid or embarrassing about my childhood. I was also keeping a eye on Dad to make sure he wasn't planning to spray anyone with holy water. So far there was no evidence of religious water. Besides my consistently pleading for a normal family I was deciding what to wear tomorrow. I know, I know. I usually don't care about that stuff, but if tonight was the night my relationship with Freddie was going to end, at least I would look good when everything crashes down.

That night i had finally decide on an outfit and got my mother to promise to wear something besides a bikini, see through tops, and short shorts. Her outfit still showed cleavage, but not has much as it usually did. I went to bed feeling nervous. One can only hope that Frothy wouldn't attack Freddie, that my Dad wouldn't go crazy, that my mom wouldn't act like a ****, and that Melanie would keep her big mouth shut. After hours I finally closed my eyes and drifted to sleep thinking about what the next day would hold.

* * *

"You nervous?" I asked Freddie.

He shook his head.

"You should be."

Before he could ask why Miss Benson, my parents, and Melanie came in carry bowls of food Miss Benson and Melanie had prepared. We sat down at the table next to each other. Melanie sat across from me, Miss Benson was on my right, and my Dad to Freddie's left, and my Mom across from Freddie. It was silent while we piled our plates high with potatoes, chicken, gravy, and other stuff.

"Well you look lovey today Samantha..and you too Miss Puckett," Miss Benson said.

My mother was wearing a purple dress that barley covered her butt and had a huge V-nick that showed some cleavage. I was wearing a simple blue dress, flats, and a headband.

"Thanks," Mom and me said at the same time.

Melanie looked offend.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Oh. You look good to dear."

She smiled real big. She was wearing the pair of pinks shoes she wanted me to get her and a strapless floral pink dress. Miss Benson wasn't into dresses so she was wearing black dress pants and a ugly orange yellow and blue striped long sleeve tee.

"Um. So as Melanie told you this is Freddie," Mom said to Dad.

My dad snorted and narrowed his eyes.

"Let us pray before we eat," he said.

We said a quick grace and then everyone dug in. My mom, Melanie, and Miss Benson were the only ones talking and having a good time. Freddie, my Dad, and I were chewing silently glancing back at each other.

"So tell me Freddie, are you in any sports," my dad asked.

"Uh, no sir."

"Hmm. Any clubs?"

"The AV club."

My dad glanced at me with a surprised look. He was probable wondering why I was dating a nerd.

"What are your grades like?"

"I get all A's and sometimes A+'s."

"You're the tech producer on iCarly,a re you not?"

"I am."

"And you saved Sam's friend Carly from a taco truck one time?"

"Yes. I'd do anything for my friends and family."

"Melanie told me you went on a date with her once. And that you used to like Carly. Do you still have feeling for your exs? Are you a playboy?"

"I did go out once with Melanie because I thought she was Sam. As for Carly, I have no more feelings for her. I broke up with her."

"Huh. What colleges are you planning to apply or go to?"

"Harvard, Princeton, Yale, and community college."

"How many relationships have you been in?"

"Counting Sam, three. But I don't know if you would count me and Valery a relationship because she used me, so I guess two."

"Religion?"

"I'm Christian, so is my mother, but my father was Jewish."

"And who are your friends?"

"Sam, Carly, Gibby, Shane, Wendy, Reuben, and Spencer."

A chill went up my back as I remembered Reuben. That freakazoid. I had to double date him while Gibby tried to make that one girl, oh what was her name? who really cares. Anyway, he tried to make her like him. Well one good thing came out of that, a huge salad! I'm not usually a veggie girl, but the put bits of bacon in mine so it was pretty good.

"Freddie you seem like a nice young man...and a nub, as Sam likes to say."

I smiled. My dad liked him!

"Just promise me you won't hurt my daughter and you can date her."

"I promise," Freddie said.

"Oh. And please try not to present yourself as a.....oh whats the word?"

"Nerd? Dewb? Nub? hobo? Dork?"

Freddie glared at me.

"Nerd! That's the word. Yes try not to come across as too much of an intelligent man."

Freddie nodded, but looked kind of shocked. I guess he never thought he would be called names by a priest.

The rest of the night went on better. It was still awkward and Melanie's still told embarrassing stories about when I was trying to be potty trained. And then Frothy came down into the dinning room and attacked Freddie. I wasn't to mad with him. he didn't scratch Freddie up too bad and it just showed Frothy liked him.

* * *

"Demon cat," Freddie grumbled as we walked to school together, hand in hand.

"Oh is wittle weddie still wad at the wittle warmless wat?"

He glared at me. He had a bunch of scratches on his face and arms.

"Oh come on. Frothy just wanted to play."

"Then he can go play with Nevel."

I laughed.

"You know you-" I stopped and quickly let go of his hand. Carly was walking towards us.

"Hi Carls," I said.

"Hi guys! You won't believe what happened yesterday."

"What? Spencer glued a toilet seat to his head by accident again?"

"Yes, but that's not the news I wanted to tell. There's actually two things that happened yesterday."

"What," Freddie asked.

"Sasha came over and Spence and her hooked up."

"Sasha Striker?"

"That's the one."

"didn't she break up with him because he sprayed her with green goop when he was making his sculpture "The Green Goop Thing"," i asked.

"Yeah, but she forgave him and now there dating."

"Coolio. So what's the second thing?"

She laughed a little.

"Someone told me they saw you kissing yesterday at Build A Bra."

Me and Freddie started laughing nervously.

"Oh that's funny."

She stared at us, trying to make us nervous and spill.

"We never kissed a Build A Bra. We just looked for my phone, and we found it."

"You guys were gone a long time..."

"Carls we aren't dating."

She nodded.

"You're right. We promised no more secrets. You guys would tell me if you were going out, right?"

"Yeah of course," me and Freddie said.

Something gave me the idea she wasn't buying our little act.

"Then we're clear. You guys are not dating."

We nodded our heads.

"You guys are my best friends. I can tell you anything and you can tell me anything. No matter what it is, we all trust each other, right?"

We nodded again.

"Even if it's something silly like you two secretly dating behind my back or Melanie coming to visit or even Gibby's girlfriend being a robot."

She was now in our personal bubbles and staring at us suspiciously.

"Coz that's what friends do. they tell each other EVERYTHING."

"Yeah. Hey look it's already seven-fifteen. We better hurry or we're going to be late," I said.

Me and Freddie hurried down the street with Carly behind us mumbling stuff about keeping not keeping secrets and friendship and telling the truth. Someone had saw us and told Carly. And when I find out who that person was I was going to make them pay.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please comment/review!**

**-Nikki Adams**


	14. Telling Carly

**Chp.14**

**Telling Carly**

* * *

"Sam, please!"

"You are going to pay!"

"I..I didn't mean to! It just kind of slipped!"

"Uh-huh. What were you even doing near Build A Bra?"

"Well I was walking downtown with Tasha when I happened to look left and saw, you know, Freddie and you kissing. Well Carly called me later and asked if I'd seen you guys. I spilled that I saw you guys and she freaked. I really thought she knew," Gibby explained.

I had Gibby pinned to the wall, his girlfriend watching worriedly a few feet away, and Frednubs by my side. I had hunted every big mouth in Ridge Way that knew Carly down. I had finally heard Gibby and his girl, who is not a robot and is just really messed up in the brain cuz she likes Gibson, talking about Freddie and I holding hands and kissing.

"You aren't going to hurt me, are you," Gibby asked nervously.

"Please! Any thing but the face! I love that face,' screamed Tasha.

I rolled my eyes and clenched my fist.

"No Sam! I want to have children!"

I let go of him and he fell to the floor.

"You know what. I'm not going to get you now. I'm going to get you later, when I have all my equipment," I said giving him a unholy grin.

His face showed complete terror.

"Come on Freddie. Let's go."

I motioned Freddie to follow me. Tasha ran to Gibby side and fested over him. I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't going to do anything to the kid, just freak him out a little. He was just to much fun to mess with, but not as fun as Freddie.

"That was really scary back there Sam," Freddie said.

I beamed.

"I know. I was just bluffing. Principal Franklin took my equipment last week when I-it's best if I don't talk about it. If I told you I'd have to kill you. The FBI were very clear that they didn't want anyone else to know."

Freddie looked at me with disbelieve.

"So....we should tell Carly, right? I mean, she already knows."

Freddie nodded.

"I think we should. If we don't she'll just get madder and madder and she'll eventually explode."

We walked down the street, into Bushwell plaza and up the stairs toward the Shay's duplex. We stood side by side preparing our self's for Carly's screams, hand folding, foot stompings, and hair flipping.

"Well you ready?"

He nodded.

"Open it," I commanded.

"No. You open it."

"No you."

"It was your idea to tell her today."

"Well you agreed so open it."

"I don't want to open it."

"Don't be a baby just open it!"

"Oh I'm the baby? If your so brave why don't you want to open it?"

"Because you should open it. Your the guy. Be chivalrous."

"Chivrliy is dead."

"Typical male."

"Excuse me?"

"All men are good for nothings. Women only keep them around to do handy work, open jars, and drive them places. Your like our personal pack mules when we go shopping. Men are only good for being servants. Nothing more."

"That's typical female. You don't want to admit you actually like us. You just use us!"

"Yeah. So open the door."

"Don't just change the subject!"

"I didn't. We were arguing over oping the door first."

"We weren't arguing."

"Yes we were! What do you call yelling over who opening a fricking door?"

"I wasn't yelling you were."

"Oh you were so yelling."

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"I was not!"

"You just yelled!"

"I did not!"

"oh you so yelled."

"No."

"Alright then pants, what do you call raising your voice?"

"Raising your voice."

"Yes, but its called yelling! And you yelled! I don't even know why I put up with you."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You-"

"Whoa! Guys, people two blocks down can hear you two auguring, you were yelling so loud," Carly said opening the door.

"Told ya! we were arguing and you were yelling!"

"Well so were you."

We stuck our tongues out and each other and Carly put a hand on her hip.

"Ahem."

We turned to face her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We...We need to tell you something," Freddie said slowly.

"It's best if you sit down," I said.

She sat down on her couch and we followed, closing the door behind us. I sat down beside her and Freddie sat on the chair next to us. I sighed and held Carly hand.

"This may not be the first time you were told this-" Freddie said.

"Due to Gibby," I mumbled.

"But we're-"

"We're dating," I finished for him. "We have been dating for the past four days."

Carly's face was expressionless at first but then it slipped into a big smile. This was bad! This mean she mad. When ever she was angry her smile was dazzling. Her face burned right into your soul. This smile was the first sign of a major melt down of porportinal size.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but we thought you'd freak and tell people and they'd make fun of us, and, and, and,......It was Freddie's idea!" I said speaking very fast. "I'm sorry! we should of told you," i cried covering my face with my hands. After a few seconds I moved my fingers and snuck a look. Carly's eyes were big and she was frowning.

"Why...Why didn't you tell me," she asked standing up. "We promised no more secrets! I thought you would tell me early when I grilled you about being friends but even when I tried to press you for answers you dismissed me. I'm not mad your together, yeah it's weird but I suspected you liked each other from the beginning. You can trust me. You guys can tell me anything, but apparently you didn't think you could," Carly scolded us.

She ran up the steps toward the iCarly studio. I glanced over at Freddie. he was looking at me with intend eyes.

"We really screwed up," he said.

"Ya think!"

"I'll go talk to her," he said getting up."

"No. I'm her best friend, no offense. Your her best guy friend, but still."

"I get it."

I took off and ran up the stairs to the iCarly studio. I tried to open the door but no such luck. She must of locked it.

"Carly. Open the door."

"No. Go away."

I could see through the glass. She was curled up in a ball on a pink bean bag.

"Carls...We were going to tell you-"

"When?! When we're you going to tell me?"

"Uh-"

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

"If me and Freddie dating is bothering you-"

"It doesn't bother me Sam. I'm just...I'm just angry that you guys don't trust me."

"I trust you Carly. We trust you."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"We did tell you."

"Yeah. Right after Gibby. I mean I kind of feel like chopped liver. I was the last to know you guys were going out."

"That's just because Gibby has a big mouth and told everyone."

"So why didn't you tell me if you trust me?"

"We didn't tell you because you have a big mouth," I mumbled softly.

"What," she asked opening the door.

"We didn't tell you because you had a big mouth! We were afraid you would tell the whole school and everyone would make fun of us."

She looked hurt and near tears.

"But I see now that that doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter what other people think. And we should of told you. You were, you are our best friend and you were right, Best friends tell each other everything. We're really sorry. Carls can you forgive us?"

Carly wiped her eyes and hugged me. She let out a cry and started shedding tears. Wow, was she ever the drama queen. I rolled my eyes while she wiped her tears.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She smiled. Her face was pink and her eyes were all bluffy and red.

"I love water proof mascara," she said as we walked down the stairs.

When we got down stairs we found Spencer and Sasha Striker kissing and Freddie making a disgusted face.

"Oh gross! Spence! What did I tell you about bringing your girlfriends home," Carly said.

Spencer didn't seem to hear her he just continued to kiss her. I looked away. This was not something I needed to see.

"Um Carls if you don't mind I'd like to have a change of scenery," I said using a hand to cover my eyes.

"Groovy Smoothies," she asked.

Freddie and nodded nodded. We headed out of the room and to Groovy Smoothies. We ordered our smoothies, made Freddie pay, and sat down at a table by the window.

"So we're cool?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. As long as you guys tell me stuff next time instead of lying."

"We will," Freddie and I said at the same time.

"Dude, we have to stop doing that."

"Want ya empty water bottle," Tibo asked popping out of nowhere. He had a bunch of empty plastic watter bottles on a stick.

"Uhhhh no."

"Oh come on! We are trying to recycle! You know, reduce, reuse, recycle. So take one water bottle and reuse it."

"Okay," I said.

I took one and used it to smack Tibo across the face.

"Sam!" Carly yelled.

"He said to reuse it."

She gave me the "look".

I held up my hands in defeat. Tibo gave me glared and walked away before I could do anymore damage to him.

"It's just like old times, except now your dating," Carly said.

I sipped my smoothie.

"Yeah. The three of us, together, best friends, drinking smoothies while Sam hits poor innocent defenseless people," said Freddie.

I glared and Carly laughed.

"Well you," she said.

"Can't aruge there," I agreed.

We all smiled.

"Hi guys," said a familiar voice.

We all turned and saw Griffin.

"Hi babe," Carly said.

Griffin sat down next to Carly.

"What are you guys talking about," he asked.

"Sam beating up defenseless people," she replied.

"Ah."

So there we were. All four of us. The bad boy, the blonde headed demon, the nub, and the girly girl, just chilling and drinking smoothies.

* * *

**Please comment/review!**

**Lots of love, Nikki**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Two years later Sasha and Spencer got married, Gibby's girlfriend dumped him, Gibby ended up dating Mia, and Obutt still chases after him. Griffin stop obsessing over pee wee babies but now he is obsessed with Webkinz. Carly dumped him because of this but they got back together. Carly is going to a near by college and Griffin is....well at least he's out of jail and has a job at McDonald's, and a girlfriend or he'd have nothing. Freddie went to Yale but couldn't stand being away from Sam so he moved back to Seattle and is going to the same college as Carly. Sam goes to community college since she couldn't get into Carly's and Freddie's "smart people school" as she likes to call it. she also got a part time job at Groovy Smoothies and has a bet with Freddie that she would get fired by the end of the month. This is one bet Freddie actually won. Melanie married the guy she had a crush on, Seth, and lives in a condo in uptown New York, New York. As for Seddie(F**reddie** and **S**am) they're still going strong and live happily, well when their not fighting. I mean they are the bickering sidekicks after all.

* * *

***tear, tear! And so another of my Seddie stories must end! I loved typing this. I hate to end it, but I must. Sorry peoples! Please comment/review-for the last time! I'm practiclly crying! I'll just stop ranting now, but thanks for all those who read, review/commented, gave ideas, supported me, and called me weird. You really help me!**

**-Nikki Adams**


End file.
